


Finding Happiness

by mandysimo13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual dating, Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, Florist Bilbo, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, Threesomes, Weddings, dirty talking, hurt comfort, jeweler thorin, seasonal themes, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin's nephew gets engaged to his arch nemesis's step-daughter he's not so thrilled at first. But after a few choice words from his sister he is determined to be happy for the young couple. In the process he meets a charming florist by the name of Bilbo Baggins. But Bofur has also taken a liking to Bilbo. Together they decide to let Bilbo choose which man he'd prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtony/gifts).



> Sorry this is late but hopefully you enjoy! Merry Christmas stargazecas!

Fili sat on his bed and stared at the little box cupped gently in his hands that held the most beautiful ring in the world. _At least_ , he thought, _it would be the most beautiful ring in the world because, if all went according to plan, it would be gracing the most beautiful hand in the world._ He spent weeks thinking about Sigrid and marriage and still couldn’t believe he had found his one, his true love. It seemed unreal to find happiness so young in life. And yet it felt so impossibly right that he smiled that dopey grin that Sigrid had called his “stupid happy face” whenever he thought about spending the rest of his life with her. He never imagined that when he and Kili were sent with Thorin to that jewelers’ expo two years prior that he would find the love of his life.

He knew that their families would probably never see eye to eye. Business world grudges and conflicting personalities don’t mix well over family dinners. Their rivalry between his uncle Thorin and Thranduil Oropherion had made him so nervous that it had taken nearly a year for him to admit to his family that he was dating Sigrid Bowman, step-daughter to Thranduil. No one was happy, least of all Thranduil and Thorin when they found out, but they had ultimately grumbled and let the two of them be in peace and bliss, despite their mutual distaste for each other. He knew that the two men would be equally as unhappy to hear about their engagement.

 _If she said yes,_ he reminded himself.

Fili was still lost in thought, planning out how he would finally pop the question, when Kili slammed the front door open.

“Brother!,” Kili called as he strode into the room with a smile so wide it threatened to split his face in half. “I have something to tell you! Something wonderful!”

Fili smiled indulgently at his little brother and closed the little box with a soft click. “I have something to share as well, Kee.” He gestured for him to speak first and rose from his bed, discreetly tucking the box into his pocket. “But you look near to bursting with excitement, what has you so worked up?”

“Oh Fee! She’s perfect!” He began pacing and twirling about the room, gesturing wildly, his hair swirling about his head at every sudden movement. “She’s so beautiful! Red hair the color of a blood moon, so tall and pale that she may as well be a blood moon as well! And funny, and an archer, and...and…” He finally ran out of steam and turned to face his brother, smile still stretching his face. “She’s the one.”

Fili chuckled, laying one hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Who is this woman you speak of? I was not aware you had met anyone.”

“Just now! At the range. She flowed in from my dreams it seems and-”

“Kili,” Fili said loudly to stop further rambling. “Who is she?

” Kili sighed happily. “Tauriel. Tauriel Sylvan.” His eyes hooded halfway shut in happiness.

“And she’s beautiful like a blood moon and tall and an archer like yourself, then?” Kili nodded and Fili laughed. “Well then, I hope to meet her someday.” He averted his gaze and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. “Perhaps she can be your date to my wedding.”

Kili’s eyes widened suddenly in surprise. “You didn’t! You’re getting married? Why didn’t you tell me!”

Fili smiled shyly. “Because I haven’t asked Sigrid yet. I haven’t figured out how yet.”

Kili wrapped his brother in a hug that pushed the air from his lungs. “This is fantastic news, Fee! You must go do it immediately so I can be happier! Mother will be so happy! And Uncle-”

At the realization that Thorin would have to be told he stiffened. “On second thought, perhaps you should just elope and share the news when you return.” He chewed his bottom lip nervously.

Fili laughed and shook his head. “No, Sigrid deserves a proper wedding.” He showed Kili the ring and they both smiled fondly at it.

“It’ll look beautiful on her,” Kili said softly. “I’m so happy for you, you both are so lucky.” He hugged his brother to him once more and after several seconds he pulled back and said, “so, let’s discuss how you’re to propose.”

 

~*~

 

Fili felt more confident about proposing after discussing it with Kili. Neither he nor Sigrid were one for big to-do’s and so a loud, boisterous event at a restaurant or some such would be out of the question. But neither did he want to do it in front of family and friends to avoid any awkwardness that would arise from longstanding tension between their families and, therefore, a higher probability of being turned down. Eventually he settled on something very simple.

That afternoon he cooked while Kili babbled on and on about the new woman in his life. Apparently, Tauriel Sylvan was a pro volleyball player and an archery hobbyist. Kili showed him pictures of her and video of her playing and she was, indeed, very lovely. She looked to have the energy of a deep stream, powerful but calm. And she had a truly beautiful smile. He wished his brother all the best with her.

At one point he stopped his brother’s gushing and asked, “have you actually asked her out yet?”

Kili’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, panic clear on his face. He clutched his hair in his hands and said, “oh gods, I have to actually ask her! How do I do that? How do I do that without looking like an absolute idiot?”

Fili laughed and prised Kili’s fingers from his poor hair. “We’ll figure it out, I’m sure.”

Later that evening Kili made himself scarce. Sigrid came to join him at the boys’ apartment and they shared a lovely dinner of rabbit stew with homemade bread. Everything was lovingly prepared just for her. He even made the dessert, chocolate mousse, from scratch. After they ate they sat together on the couch sipping wine and enjoying the quiet evening together. They cuddled close and she kissed his cheek, sighing softly, happily. His arms wrapped around her pulled her close and he returned the gesture of sentiment with a kiss to her forehead. And he decided, right then and there, this was the moment.

The perfect moment.

He took the plunge.

He cleared his throat and said, “Sigrid.”

“Hmm?” Her head still laid comfortingly against his chest.

“I have a question of some importance to ask of you.” At that her head jerked up. He smiled to put her at ease and gently ushered her so that they could both sit up proper. He then smoothly glided to one knee on the floor in front of her and pulled the ring box from his pocket, where it had been since Kili left. He saw her eyes widen and tear up, mouth parted slightly in surprise.

“I was wondering if you’d do me the honor of being my wife?”

He opened the box to reveal the ring he had chosen. “If you’d be so kind?”

She nodded, lost without words. After a few seconds her face shone with happiness and her thoughts seemed to catch up with her and she finally said, “yes, Fili. Of course I’ll marry you!”

Fili couldn’t remember being happier.

 

~*~

 

Fili couldn’t remember being so disappointed.

He decided to break the news to his family the next morning, as had Sigrid to her’s, and he as soon as he did he rethought Kili’s idea to elope. There they stood in his mother’s kitchen, the smell of cinnamon rolls wafting through the air, and all he could focus on was Thorin’s fury. “You would combine our family with that blond haired jerk?” Thorin was furious. His hands were tangled in his hair, tugging at the scalp. “What were you thinking?”

Fili frowned. “I was thinking that I love her.”

That stopped his pacing. He flinched at Fili’s words. Thorin looked at Fili, angry at his uncle’s reaction, and he looked suddenly contrite. “I’m sorry, Fili. That was wrong of me.”

“You’re damn right it was,” Dís said, snapping a dish towel at him.

Thorin clutched his arm where the towel connected with it, stunned. “Ow! Dís!”

“Serves you right,” she sniffed. She tossed the towel at her scowly brother, who clutched it in fear, and walked to collect her son in a hug. “Nevermind your sourfaced uncle. I am very happy for you, my boy.” She smoothed the hair atop his head and said fondly, “she’s a lovely girl. I couldn’t be prouder of your choice.”

His mother’s arms around him made Fili relax and allow himself to smile. “Thank you, mother.”

Kili chose that moment to waltz into the kitchen. “Ooh, are we having cinnamon rolls?”

“Tell him! Tell him,” their mother urged.

Kili stopped in his tracks, suddenly scared. “What did I do now?”

Fili smiled and pulled his brother into a one-armed hug, his arm slung around Kili’s neck. “Nothing.”

“What’s happened then?”

“Kee, she said yes.”

At that his brother whooped for joy and practically leapt onto Fili in his excitement and eagerness to hug him properly. “That’s amazing, brother! Congratulations!”

“Yes, yes,” Thorin grumbled from his lone spot against the counter. “Truly amazing.”

Fili and Kili frowned at him and Dís whipped around to face her brother, stalking towards him with her finger wagging. “You better get happy for your nephew this instant, Thorin, or so help me-”

Thorin threw up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry! I’ll behave,” he promised.

“Good,” she said sternly. Then she pointed to Fili and said, “now go hug him and tell him you’re happy for him or there will be no more free food coming out of this kitchen for you.”

Thorin looked more upset at the suggestion of no free breakfast forever than he did about Fili’s announcement. He quickly pulled Fili into a hug. With genuine affection in his voice he said, “truly I am happy that you have found love, Fili.”

The sincerity in Thorin’s voice made Fili more at ease and he returned the hug. “Thank you, uncle.” They pulled apart and Thorin chuckled suddenly. “What’s so funny?”

“Can you imagine the look on Thranduil’s face when Sigrid tells them all the news?”

They all knew exactly what face he would make and the thought of it had them all in stitches. Their laughter continued until the timer for the rolls sounded and reminded them that breakfast was done baking.

 

~*~

 

Thranduil sniffed primly, frowning impeccably. “You cannot be serious.”

Sigrid smiled happily, seemingly unaware of her stepfather’s surly and displeased reaction. “I am very serious,” she said, still wrapped in her father’s arms.

“Oh, my dear girl,” Bard said, hugging her tightly. “I couldn’t be happier for you! Fili is a delightful boy, I’m sure he will make you happy.”

“Do you forget whose family he belongs to,” Thranduil reminded them.

“The Durins,” Sigrid said brightly. “I know you’re not fond of them, particularly Thorin, but what da says is true. He’s a very nice boy.”

“There are plenty other nice boys who do not come from such irritating families,” Thranduil said quietly.

Bard let his daughter go gently and they shared a look they had shared many times before. One that said “he’s such a prima donna I can’t stand it” but they both knew he would come around. Instead of scolding, Bard just ran his hands along Thranduil’s shoulders and arms, rubbing soothingly. “Love, you can’t tell me you’re not the least bit happy for Sigrid.”

He didn’t deign a response beyond a sniff.

“Can’t fool me that easy, you big ol’ romantic, you.” He pressed a kiss to Thranduil’s temple and felt the man beneath his fingers shiver slightly. Bard smiled and continued his soothing petting. “Please tell me that you’ll be happy for this union? That you can put your ridiculous grudge with Thorin aside for the time being?”

Thranduil sighed dramatically. “Very well,” he turned and put a finger to Bard’s lips to stop his reply. “I didn’t say I would be happy to join that family of his. But I suppose,” he looked pointedly at Sigrid, “for you I can make nice.” He sighed dramatically, “I can take the high road and be above Thorin Durin, as usual.”

Bard grinned beneath his finger. He kissed it and leaned up to whisper in Thranduil’s ear, “later you can be above me as usual, too.” Thranduil blushed and sputtered, gliding gracefully out of the room.


	2. The Meaning of Flowers

Bilbo hummed to himself, coffee cup in hand, as he walked to open his shop. It was a lovely, crisp morning, just beginning to turn cold with the promise of fall, right at the end of September. Despite the wide array of flowers that filled his shop seasonally in summer and spring, fall was his favorite season. The colors were so rich, the plants so fragrant in their attempt to cling to summer.

The bell above his shop door tinkled and signalled the beginning of his day as he walked through it. He began his morning with his comfortable routine, spritzing and watering plants that needed it, pruning dead leaves here and there, checking his arrangement, shipping and delivery lists for the day. Finally his morning prep was done and he was ready to open right on time. Within five minutes of turning the sign to “yes, we’re open” his neighbor paid him a visit.

“Good morning, Bard!” Bilbo gave him a bright smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Need a few orchids to spruce up your displays? Or, I did just get a new shipment of greenhouse cherry blossoms, if you’d like.”

Bard shook his head and walked up to the counter. “Actually, I’m here on a personal errand. I have wonderful news for you.”

“Oh?”

“Sigrid is getting married.” Bard’s face split into a big grin. “Her young man proposed just a couple days ago.”

“Well that is fantastic news!” Bilbo rounded the corner and hugged his old friend to him. “I am very happy for you and your family. Why, it seems like just yesterday she was a tiny thing, tottering around my rosebushes.”

Bard sighed happily, “truly, no one feels that more than I.” He released his friend and broached the subject he came to discuss. “I was wondering if you might supply the flowers for the ceremony? You always have such a beautiful selection and the kids want a rather short engagement.”

“Of course! When are they thinking?”

Bard’s smile took an embarrassed lilt and he toyed with the hair at the back of his head. “The young romantics have chosen Valentine’s Day to be the day of their wedding.”

Bilbo giggled and covered his mouth to hide his smile. “Oh dear, they truly do want to move things along quickly then?” Bard nodded while Bilbo went back around to his appointment book. He checked his dates and saw he had two other weddings booked for the same day. Nothing he couldn’t handle. There were _some_ advantages to having a small clientele. “I only have a couple of deliveries to make that day, small ceremonies. Would she and her fiancé like to come in to discuss their preferences sometime later this week?”

“I’m sure that will be fine. Sigrid and Kili will be so happy you’ve agreed to take them on with only a few months to plan.”

Bilbo waved his hand in front of his face dismissively. “Nonsense. She worked here, quite competently as I recall, for a couple summers before Thranduil snapped her up to help design his new lines. She’s always been a delightful girl.” Then an idea struck him. “In fact, consider it my gift to her.”

Bard’s mouth dropped open, “oh no, Bilbo. We could never accept such an extravagant gift! We will be more than willing to pay you for your time and material.”

Bilbo penciled in Sigrid’s name on Valentine’s Day in his planner. “I’m sure you would but I insist.” After some drawn out back and forth discussion Bard assented to Bilbo’s gift and assured Bilbo they would be in the next day to discuss the arrangements.

On his way out Bard looked back over his shoulder and said, “oh, and of course you are invited to the festivities. It wouldn’t be a party without you, I know.”

Bilbo laughed and said, “well thank you, Bard. I graciously accept your invitation.” He made a shooing motion and added, “now scoot before your husband comes looking for you. I’ll have a new shipment of orchids in later this week if he would like to come and choose a few for his displays.”

Bard said his thanks and left Bilbo alone with his flowers, excited at the prospect of watching one of the children he had watched grow into adulthood walk down the aisle. _It’s all terribly romantic_ , he mused to himself as he began that day’s arrangements.

 

~*~

 

“You know, uncle, you didn’t have to join us.” Fili tried in vain to dissuade Thorin from coming with them to the florist’s, knowing it was next door to _Starlight Jewelers_ , Thranduil and Bard’s rival jewelry store. They specialized in diamonds and silver while _Misty Mountain Gems_ dealt more with gold and copper jewelry and precious stone insets. While there was not a lot of direct competition between the two, there was still long held dislike between the two men that Fili was keen to avoid being in the middle of.

“Nonsense,” Thorin said coolly. “I want to prove you both, and your banshee of a mother, that I am supportive.” His eyes flicked up to look at his nephew in the rearview mirror while they were idling at a stoplight. “Helping you plan the particulars is the least I can do.”

“And I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that _Starlight Jewelers_ is just next door and will give you a chance to critique Thranduil’s fall line,” Fili said knowingly.

“Actually,” Sigrid spoke up from the passenger side, “most of the fall line, _Melamin_ , features a lot of my own designs.”

Thorin’s eyes went wide in surprise before he schooled his face into something more pleasant. “I look forward to seeing your talent first hand. Kili has told me a lot about your work, I’m quite keen to see it,” he said coolly.

He caught Fili’s self satisfied smirk in the mirror that seemed to say, _that’s right. Better keep your snide comments to yourself._ He suppressed the urge to return the look.

The rest of the quick ride was silent. They found parking right away and made their way to the shop. The name of the shop, _The Prancing Posey_ , brought a smirk to his face. From the look of the place, with its ivy covered brick, windows filled with a jungle of plants and the pretty pink awning shadowing over the sidewalk, he expected an old maid like his grandmother, surrounded by posies, roses and geraniums. What he saw when they walked through the door made him do a doubletake.

Behind the counter stood a short, slightly chubby man with crazed, honey-golden curls. His back was to them when they first entered but, upon hearing the bells above the door tinkle, he turned and then Thorin lost his breath. Immediately, the man’s face broke out into a big smile and he held up his arms in greeting. “Oh, Sigrid, love! How wonderful to see you!” He rounded the counter and collected the girl in a tight hug.

Sigrid, who towered over him, bent and embraced him. “Hello, Bilbo,” she said warmly. “It’s good to see you again.”

The man, _Bilbo_ , held her close for a moment longer, eyes closed in happiness, before pulling away and taking in the woman before him. “It has been much too long, I fear.” Then he turned his attention to the two men who stood sheepishly behind her. “I assume one of these handsome gentlemen is your fiancé, Fili is it?”

Fili extended his hand and said, “that would be me, sir. Fili Durin, at your service.” 

Bilbo chuckled, “lovely to meet you, Fili. But none of that “sir” business. Just Bilbo if you please.” His eyes danced over to Thorin where they swept over him, making the man blush. “And who is this,” he asked to no one in particular.

Fili pushed Thorin closer to Bilbo and introduced him. “This is my uncle, Thorin Durin.”

Bilbo’s mouth quirked in a smirk. “Uncle, you say?”

Thorin coughed into his hand and explained, “my brother-in-law preferred my sister’s name it seemed.”

Bilbo nodded, accepting the information without another thought. “Well, shall we?” He gestured to the backroom. “Frodo,” he called as he led the little troupe to the backroom to discuss their arrangements. A young, dark haired boy, still in his teens, popped his head out of the back. “Yes, uncle?”

“Man the counter, if you would. I have a consultation to begin.”

“Sure thing,” he said, gliding out and wiping his hands on his apron. “Good to see you, Sigrid,” he said politely before stepping behind the counter. She waved in reply and the four of them walked into the back to plan.

During the whole consultation Thorin was entranced by Bilbo’s enthusiasm and overall knowledge of flowers. While he and Fili mostly sat and watched, Bilbo and Sigrid talked animatedly about all sorts of possibilities. _Roses, how about roses? No, no, roses are much too cliché. More cliché than getting married on Valentine’s Day?_ There was laughter and a warm, familiar feeling that stemmed only from people who had known each other a good, long time.

“What do you think, uncle,” Fili asked, intruding on his thoughts.

He was so wrapped up in watching Bilbo’s hands as they gestured about his face while talking that he had missed the question. He shook his head, in confusion. “I’m sorry, must have missed the question.”

Bilbo held up two flowers, one in each hand. “Sigrid and Fili have settled on white gardenias and blue violets.” He smiled an easy smile and said, “they wish to know your opinion.”

Thorin looked at the flowers and thought they looked rather pretty; the almost iridescent violets paired beautifully with the snow white gardenias. “I think they’re beautiful.”

Bilbo leaned over to hold them a few inches from Thorin’s nose, “care to smell,” he asked.

Thorin swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly nervous at his close proximity. He nodded and leaned in the necessary inches to breathe in their scent. The combined perfume of the flowers teased his nose in a pleasant way, their sweetness filling his nostrils. He hadn’t realized his eyes were closed until Bilbo cleared his throat, snapping him out of his reverie. Embarrassed, Thorin leaned back and nodded. “They’ll do, I suppose.”

Fili smiled and Sigrid giggled. “Good, I’m glad you approve,” she said. Her attention refocused on Bilbo as soon as Thorin had given his approval and Thorin soon caught himself staring at the florist again, aware that Fili was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Thorin was vaguely aware of Sigrid designing her bouquet, gardenias and blue violets of course. But when she added gillyflowers, Bilbo and Sigrid shared a secret smile between them. To Thorin it seemed as if they had a whole conversation in silence before they moved onto the bridesmaids’ bouquets. By the time they were done Thorin was sure he had averted his gaze half a dozen times in an effort to not be caught staring.

When the consultation ended Bilbo walked them out and relegated Frodo to the greenhouse behind the shop. “I’ll have a mockup fixed up for you next week. I rather enjoy the arrangement for your bouquet,” he admitted. “Think I’ll add it to my list of offered bouquets.”

Sigrid giggled behind her hand. “Oh stop it, you don’t mean it!”

Bilbo took her hand and patted it. “I’m being quite sincere! I think it’s beautiful and full of sentiment.” He jokingly wagged a finger at her and said, “I will forever be upset that Thranduil stole your talents from me but, alas,” he sighed, “I knew I had to let you go sometime.”

She hugged him and said, “we’ll be back next week to look at your mockups.” She let him go and headed towards the door. “Time to go visit the dads. Thranduil is insisting that he supply my jewelry for the wedding.”

That snapped Thorin out of his wandering gaze. “What,” he asked confused.

Fili rolled his eyes and Sigrid uttered a soft “oops” under her breath. Both averted Thorin’s gaze. “Thranduil is doing the jewelry?”

Sigrid toyed with her fingers and looked at a point at the wall behind him rather at him directly. “He said he wants to. As his wedding gift to me.”

Thorin pressed his lips together, disappointed that he hadn’t had the chance to offer his own jewelry to the couple first. “I see,” he mumbled, disappointment apparent in his voice.

“What’s this now?” Bilbo piped up, confused. “What’s the matter?” Fili coughed into his hand and told Bilbo that Thorin and Thranduil were both jewelers. “Oh,” Bilbo gasped, understanding dawning on him. “What kind of jewelry do you specialize in,” Bilbo asked, full of interest.

Thorin looked at him directly for the first time since their introduction. “Mostly gemstones, gold and copper. Emeralds, rubies, opals, that sort of thing.”

“Oh well, then,” Bilbo reasoned. “If you like, you can come back tomorrow with some samples of pendants and I can see if we can incorporate your gems into the arrangements. Give it a little Durin touch,” Bilbo said happily, nudging Thorin’s ribs with his elbow.

Thorin liked the idea a lot but it was not his wedding, not his flowers. He looked at Sigrid and Fili expectantly and found relieved looks on their faces. The betrothed shared a silent look between them and, after a nod from Sigrid, Fili said, “I think that’s a fantastic idea.”

Thorin was so happy with the prospect he pulled the two in a tight hug and said, “thank you.” After a moment the couple extricated themselves from Thorin’s embrace and Sigrid said, “we’ll just pop over next door. Would you like to join us, Thorin.”

Thorin nodded and said he would be along in a minute. Satisfied, the couple walked out the door, bell tinkling, and Bilbo and Thorin were left alone.

Thorin let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He scrubbed his face with his hand, suddenly tired. He turned to look at Bilbo and smiled sheepishly. “I suppose I should thank you,” he said shyly.

Bilbo smiled back at him and said, “You look like you have some beef with Thranduil, I won’t ask why, but it is definitely understandable. Gods know he is difficult to deal with at times.” He shoved his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels. “But when I saw how disappointed you were I couldn’t help but try to put a smile back on your face.” He turned a hundred watt smile on him and said, “frowning does you no justice.”

Feeling his face heat under Bilbo’s gaze, Thorin changed the subject. “So, violets?”

“Yes,” Bilbo said, back in professional mode. “And gardenias for most of the arrangements and Sigrid added gillyflowers to her bouquet. I think it’s rather sweet, don’t you?”

Thorin’s brow creased in confusion. “Well, I think they’re pretty but why would it be sweet?”

Bilbo rubbed the back of his head, realizing Thorin’s ignorance. “Sorry, I forget that not everyone knows the language of flowers.”

Thorin asked, genuinely interested, “flowers have meaning?”

“Oh yes,” Bilbo said, skirting around the counter, putting space between them. “Gardenias are a symbol of blooming love, something I’m sure those two would like a lifetime of. Blue violets are a symbol of faithfulness and dedication to one’s love. And gillyflowers,” Bilbo said, pointing to a bouquet of them sitting in a vase across the way from them, making Thorin’s head turn. “Gillyflowers represent contentment with one’s place in the world.”

The flowers’ meanings floored him. They truly did love each other deeply, and Sigrid’s choice of flowers proved it all the more to him. Once again he felt ashamed for the way he reacted when Fili first told them the news. He promised himself then and there to make sure that, from there on out, he would keep his bitterness with Thranduil between them and not let it affect the pure love Fili and Sigrid shared.

“That’s a lovely statement,” Thorin finally said.

Bilbo redirected his gaze from the flowers to Thorin. “Isn’t it?” He shook his head to shake thoughts that Thorin couldn’t guess at from his mind. “Anyway, bring by some pendants tomorrow. We’ll see how we can incorporate them into the design.”

Thorin nodded. “Yes,” he said softly. He tipped his head in a short bow and said, “until tomorrow, Bilbo,” before walking out the door.


	3. A Challenge Made

“You have got to help me, Bofur,” Thorin said hurriedly. He burst into his offices after dropping Fili and Sigrid at his nephews’ apartment. His mind was racing as to how he would impress Bilbo with his designs, please his nephew and Sigrid, and put Thranduil in his place all without seeming like he was trying to steal the spotlight from the couple on their special day.

Bofur was enjoying a sandwich at his desk, feet propped up on it, while he leaned back. When Thorin came in with a panicked look on his face he planted his feet on the floor and sat up straight. “What’s the matter, Thorin?”

Thorin filled him in on what Thranduil was planning for Sigrid and Fili’s wedding. He had put together three collections of jewelry for Sigrid to choose from, depending on what style of dress she chose. Each one was beautiful, ranging from classically understated to over the top. The necklaces were stunning and paired with a bracelet and earrings. He had to admit it; each collection was exquisite and Thranduil knew his stuff when it came to diamonds. It made Thorin’s blood boil.

“That bastard,” Bofur concurred. “What do you need my help with, though?” Thorin told him of Bilbo’s plan to incorporate their designs into the bouquets and boutineers and Bofur grinned. “I think I have a few ideas.”

Together they perused their pendants from their new line, _Amrâlimê_ , trying to decide what would look best. Thorin pulled out his phone to show Bofur the pictures he had taken at the shop and realized he had captured one of Bilbo holding the gillyflowers. The man’s soft, happy expression trapped him and he found himself sighing despite himself. His raptness garnered Bofur’s attention.

He waved a hand between Thorin’s face and his phone, “hello! Earth to Thorin!”

Thorin blinked, knocked out of his thoughts. “Huh?”

“You stopped mid sentence.”

“Did I?”

Bofur nodded, concerned. “You were smiling.” He gave Thorin a suspicious, squinted look. “It’s weird.”

“Well,” Thorin ran his fingers along the sides of his phone, toying with it. “The florist...he…”

Bofur laughed. “Oh, I see! He’s cute, is he?” He slapped Thorin’s back with one hand while he clutched his stomach with the other, laughing heartily.

Thorin scowled. “Back to the task at hand.”

They chose for the boutonnieres to use a rose gold and sapphire tie clip for Bilbo to weave into the stem. For the bridesmaids’ bouquets they picked a simple teardrop pendant that could be woven into the handle that could be later strung on a necklace. The hardest was to find something that would incorporate well with the bride’s bouquet while keeping its own charm. The two men couldn’t choose between two different pendants, one of Bofur’s design and one of Thorin’s.

“They both look good with the flowers,” Bofur agreed.

“But which do you think Sigrid would choose,” Thorin countered.

“Why don’t you just ask her?” Thorin rubbed his chin in thought, ignoring Bofur’s question. Then Bofur jabbed him gently in the ribs, “maybe you’d fancy Bilbo’s opinion.” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and it made Thorin’s cheeks grow hot and red.

Rather than give into his teasing, Thorin ordered Bofur to put everything in boxes. “I’ll call Sigrid and tell her to meet us at the shop tomorrow. And you’re coming with me. You can help me from getting so distracted.”

Bofur laughed. “If he’s able to fluster you, stone-faced Thorin, then what makes you think I’ll be of any help?”

 

~*~

 

Thorin called that night and asked if Sigrid would be free to look at her choices of pendant and then, after acquiring her consent to meet the next morning, he called _The Prancing Posey_ to confirm with Bilbo. The second call was much harder to disconnect. Bilbo’s voice through the phone pulled at Thorin and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He had the unshakable urge to ask the man out.

But he hesitated. There were so many reasons it was a bad idea. For one, he was a vendor for his nephew’s wedding, technically an employee, it would be inappropriate. Secondly, Bilbo had admitted to having a working relationship with Thranduil and being friends with Bard. He didn’t have any problems with Bard other than his choice of husband. But was Bilbo close to Thranduil? Thorin couldn’t stomach the idea of having to be _friends_ with that blond tree.

But oh, he wanted Bilbo to keep talking to him about everything and everything. About his flowers, his shop, coffee, the weather...anything.

 _It's absurd_ , he scolded himself. _You only met the man once, how can you be so obsessed?_

But obsessed he was. And Thorin was baffled as to how it happened or why.

He passed the night tossing and turning, dreaming of honeyed curls and bright blue eyes. In the morning he collected himself and dressed himself carefully. He wanted to capture the florist’s eye but he didn’t want to come off as pretentious. He chose a pair of slate grey trousers and a midnight blue dress shirt. The outfit played off his dark complexion and hugged him nicely. After debating about it for way longer than he cared to admit, he even rolled up his sleeves to show off his rather impressive arms.

He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror and liked what he saw. Then he frowned and buried his face in his hands. “You’re overthinking this,” he spoke aloud. _Desperate, desperately obsessed_ , he scolded himself. And then he couldn’t put off leaving any further. He forced himself to grab his keys, sling on his coat and pick up Bofur.

After his friend slid into the passenger seat Thorin pulled out onto the street and asked, “coffee?”

“Love some.”

 

~*~

 

The two men pulled up outside _The Prancing Posey_ with coffee and jewelry in hand.

“You’re so smitten,” Bofur ribbed, taking a sip from his own cup. “Bringing him coffee and everything.”

Frowning at his friend he replied logically, “it’s early. And chilly. I’m sure it will be welcome.”

Bofur grinned and shook his head, motioning for him to lead the way into the shop. The now familiar tinkle of the bells alerted those inside of their arrival and almost instantly Bilbo appeared from the backroom.

“Good morning, Thorin,” he called, smile on his face. Then his eyes swept over to Bofur while he stepped from behind the counter and extended a hand. “And you are?”

Bofur shifted the bag with their boxed jewelry to his hand that held the coffee and shook Bilbo’s hand. “Bofur, at your service.”

“Pleasure,” Bilbo assured. He spotted the extra coffee cup in Thorin’s hands and quirked an eyebrow. He gestured to the pair of cups in his hands and chuckled, “fueling your caffeine addiction?”

Thorin felt his ears grow hot and he stretched out the hand that held the cup meant for Bilbo. “We-”

“You,” Bofur corrected, grinning.

“I,” Thorin choked out, “I thought you might appreciate some coffee.” Thorin felt like squirming beneath Bilbo’s gaze. “You know...since it’s so early.”

Bilbo’s smile shifted from teasing to warm and took the offered cup. “Well thank you, Thorin. It is much appreciated.” He breathed in the aroma that curled up from the lid before taking a cautious sip. He hummed appreciatively and then Thorin let loose a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “So,” Bilbo said, shifting Thorin’s focus, “what have you brought me today?”

Bofur held up the bag and said, “we’ve brought a couple pieces for you to use in the mock ups. The wedding party’s pieces are chosen but we had a disagreement as to what to use for the bride’s piece.”

“Oh?” Bilbo led them to the backroom, sipping the coffee as he went. “Can I see them?”

“We thought that you and Sigrid should decide,” Thorin said. “She should be along any moment.”

“Lovely.” Bilbo gestured for Bofur to put the bag on his work table. “Let’s see what you’ve chosen for the wedding party, shall we?” He opened the box that held the tie clip and he nodded. “This is very nice, boys. For the groomsmen I presume?”

The jewelers nodded and Thorin said, “we were hoping you could incorporate it into the boutonnieres.”

Bilbo hummed in agreement. “Yes, we can slip it in with the ribbon we use to cover the florist tape we use to secure the arrangement.” He added, flashing them both a cheeky grin, “I think it will be very dashing.”

Pleasure at Bilbo’s approval spread through Thorin’s chest. He reached out to pick up the box that held the necklace they chose for the bridesmaids. “And this is for the ladies,” he said, handing it to Bilbo.

“Ah,” the florist sighed. “We can secure these with pins in the handle, where they will dangle nicely. Save the chains for after, then?”

Thorin and Bofur nodded in agreement. “That’s exactly what we thought,” Bofur admitted.

“Great minds,” Bilbo replied with a grin.

Just then the door’s bells tinkled and they heard Sigrid call out, “hello?”

“Back here, dear,” Bilbo called.

She poked her head in and saw Bilbo holding the little necklace. “Oh that’s pretty,” she said happily. Thorin and Bilbo explained their idea and she heartily approved. Thorin smiled at her fondly, more pleased than he could say at her acceptance. They took a minute to show her the tie pins and were met again with approval.

“You said you had two choices for me to choose from for my bouquet,” Sigrid prompted after the smaller pieces were put back into their boxes.

Bofur and Thorin shared a look and they each took the box that held their choices. Bofur opened his first.

Inside the box was a butterfly. It was gold with blue and white sapphires adorning the wings. The body was made of pearls. “It is a bit flashy,” he admitted after pointing naming the gems he had used. “But I think that this might draw the eye a bit. It’s a brooch, so you can use it on a coat or something afterwards.” He held out the box for Sigrid to examine.

“It’s beautiful,” she sighed. She plucked it from it’s velvet bed to inspect it more closely. “It would definitely fit, butterflies and flowers.” She replaced the brooch and turned to Thorin. “What did you choose?”

Thorin opened his box to show her the brooch he choose. “I also chose a brooch for its versatility. It’s a little more understated, a classic design. Simple,” he said in a soft voice that held a hint of pride. He had never been one for excess decoration but, then again, this was a special occasion. His choice was a simple, rounded flower pendant shaped in silver. The center was a perfectly rounded pearl and the thin, geometric lines that shaped the rest of the petals were lined with little seed pearls and small chips of alexandrite.

“Oh,” Sigrid gasped when he opened the box. He felt himself hum with pride with her obvious admiration for the brooch. “It’s stunning!”

“Oh, yes. Very,” Bilbo concurred, leaning in to get a better look.

Seeing Bilbo enthralled with his brooch Thorin bit back a shy smile. It would do him no good to get overly excited with Bilbo’s appreciation. _But he’s impressed,_ Thorin’s brain traitorously supplied.

And it was true. The two of them, Sigrid and Bilbo, took turned holding it in their hands, cooing over it in artful appreciation.

Bofur chuckled. “I think we have our answer of which you’d prefer.”

Sigrid looked at him and bit her lip. “I’m sorry Bofur. Your’s is beautiful too but-"

“But clearly, you’ve fallen in love,” Bofur said goodnaturedly. Smiling, he said, “I know the feeling all too well when something of beauty captures your eye.” He looked pointedly at Bilbo then and the man’s eyes went wide.

Thorin’s head jerked from where it had been focused on Bilbo and Sigrid to Bofur, mouth agape. _Mahal, he can’t be serious! Surely he couldn’t also be enchanted by the little florist?_

He hadn’t been paying attention to Bofur during their entire exchange. Now that he was, he could see that Bofur had stumbled upon something he liked and wanted and Thorin had to clench his fists at his side to prevent him from dragging his friend off to have a discussion about calling “dibs”.

But he didn’t have “dibs”, did he? He hadn’t made a move towards Bilbo, and Bilbo was certainly his own person. Could court whomsoever he chose. Would Bilbo accept Bofur if the man offered?

He didn’t have long to agonize over the turn of events. Bilbo recovered his surprise quickly, coughing into his fist. “Yes well, there are many beautiful things in this world.” He purposefully didn’t look at anyone present, eyes steadfastly focused on the pendant in his hands. “It’s easy to get distracted by them all.” He made himself busy by tucking the brooch away into its box. Then he very intently looked only at Sigrid. “So, I think we have an idea of where we’re going here?”

Sigrid, having missed the tumultuous turn of events between the men, nodded happily and said she couldn’t wait to see how everything turned out. Bilbo assured her that he would have mock ups prepared the next week. She thanked him and, checking the time on her phone, saw that it was almost time for her to start her shift at _Starlight_ and excused herself, leaving the men alone.

An air of awkwardness settled between the three of them. Bilbo chuckled, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. “So, I guess that’s settled, then.”

Bofur answered quickly, “indeed it is.”

Thorin wanted to choke him. He knew Thorin liked him and yet he seemed unable to contain himself.

Bilbo led the way out of the backroom and onto the sales floor, grabbing the bag of jewelry as he went. The two jewelers stepped around the counter while Bilbo stayed firmly behind it. He kept averting his eyes, unwilling to look at either of them, a blush creeping up his neck. “So, uh,” he gestured to the bag and said, “could I keep these? You know, for the mock ups?”

Bofur leaned on the counter, crowding into the florist’s space. “I have no problem with it.” He turned to look over his shoulder and asked, “how about you Thorin?” Then, noticing Thorin’s dark mood, he straightened and asked, “are you alright?”

“Fine,” he huffed in reply. “Peachy.”

Bofur didn’t seem to understand why Thorin was so upset but he decided not to dig further and seemed to look for a quick escape. “Right...I’ll just be outside then.”

Thorin watched him go and didn’t turn to face Bilbo until the shop door had closed behind him. Exhaling deeply he finally faced Bilbo and saw confusion also written on his face.

“Everything alright, Thorin?”

Not wanting to admit his jealousy at Bofur’s ease in flirting, he blamed his scowling on the coffee. “Uh....heartburn. Perhaps I should lay off the coffee.”

Not pressing the issue, Bilbo nodded and said, “oh yes, coffee can be traitorous sometimes.” _Like some friends I know_ , Thorin added silently. “But I do enjoy a cup of tea every now and then, too.” He looked brightly up at Thorin and he realized Bilbo left an opening for him to ask him out.

But he was a coward and instead he said, “tea is nice.”

 _Tea is nice?! You sound like a caveman_ , Thorin shouted at himself. He cleared his throat and said, “In regards to the jewelry, you can keep everything for the time being.”

“Thank you, Thorin.” Bilbo said, bright smile back on his face. “I promise to take good care of them.”

“I-I’m sure you will,” Thorin mumbled dumbly.

“I mean, after all,” Bilbo said cheekily, “you do know where to find me. You know, in case you should ever worry about your lovely gems.” He winked and Thorin nearly swallowed his tongue.

“I...I’ll see you next week,” Thorin managed to choke out before retreating to the safety of the street.

Once outside, a few steps from the door of the shop, Thorin clutched his chest, feeling his heart race beneath his palm. _Was he flirting with me? Is this what flirting is like?_

Bofur appeared as if from nowhere, scaring the life out of him. “Thorin?”

“Gah!” Thorin’s whole body tensed but, knowing it was only Bofur, he forced himself to relax. “Mahal, Bofur! Scared me near to death!”

“Are you alright,” he asked softly, concern written on his face. “You seemed really upset back there. What did I do?”

Thorin squinted at him, trying to ferret out whether or not Bofur was toying with him or if he really didn’t know. Bofur’s expression wasn’t faked and so Thorin sighed and scrubbed a hand over his eyes in frustration. “Why’d you have to go on flirting with him?”

Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened in understanding. “Oh! That’s why you’re upset?” Thorin nodded and Bofur tried to bite back a shy smile, and failing at it. “Well, you were right. He is very cute.” He spread his arms in surrender, “I couldn’t help it.”

“But you knew,” Thorin pressed. “Did I not tell you just yesterday-”

“Were you going to make a move,” Bofur countered.

Thorin scowled, tightlipped. “Eventually,” he replied petulantly.

Bofur sighed, “‘eventually’ means he’s fair game then, yeah?” When Thorin didn’t agree, didn’t respond at all, Bofur tried a different tactic. “How about this; we both ask him out. See who he chooses?”

Thorin was not a fan of this plan. It left him open to failure and failure was not an option. “Why him? Can’t you find another man to fawn over?”

“Afraid you’ll lose?”

The challenged formally issued, Thorin had no choice. Grunting he reluctantly agreed. “When are we going to ask him?”

Bofur grinned, knowing a good game was underway. “Not telling.” He sauntered back to the car and said, “Come on, Thorin! _Misty Mountains_ won’t run itself.”


	4. First Dates

Bilbo couldn’t believe the turn his life had taken. In the span of a few days he had gone from comfortably single, with no prospects (and quite comfortable with that thankyouverymuch) to having said yes to dates with two separate men. Both were handsome and charming, in their own ways.

Bofur had a happy, boyish quality to him that made him feel young again. The ridiculous hat he had worn made him giggle, sure that he had some incredible hat hair hidden beneath it. Not to mention the directness of his attention made Bilbo blush. When Bofur had called to ask him to “Netflix and chill sometime” Bilbo had laughed. If it weren’t his nephew Frodo, who had explained the concept to him weeks prior, he wouldn’t have understood the reference. As it was, he felt oddly flattered but had suggested they have dinner first. Bofur’s youthful enthusiasm was exciting and catching.

But Thorin…

Thorin drew his attention. He radiated power, his business attire and neatly groomed appearance made him very easy on the eyes. The way he dressed suggested he meant to impress and his clothes hugged him like a glove, making Bilbo’s imagination run wild thinking about what could lie beneath. Thorin had called upon him in person right before closing up shop on the day they had brought the jewelry to the shop. Despite him looking like a man who command a boardroom full of people with a single look, he had an air of nervousness and vulnerability about him that made Bilbo smile. Thorin had asked if he “might allow me to treat you to tea this weekend?”. The hope that flowed up from his nervous person endeared him to Bilbo.

He had accepted.

Bilbo had two dates with two men on the same weekend.  _What a novelty, you mad Baggins, you!_

He did have his reservations, of course. The two men were business partners, friends. Things could get messy.

But Bilbo refused to think about the consequences and went about his week in a happy blur of activity until Saturday night rolled around and his date with Bofur arrived. They had settled on dinner and walk in the park. He changed from his normal work clothes, well-worn maroon jumper and khaki’s into something more befitting a date. He checked himself in the small mirror in the bathroom and smiled at the figure he cut. He chose a green cardigan and beige button up that looked particularly flattering on him. Deeming himself very presentable he locked up shop and headed out to meet his date.

At the appointed hour Bilbo arrived at the little hole-in-the-wall taco place, a restaurant named _Gollum’s Precious Tacos_ , Bofur had suggested. He found the young man easily in the crowded room, how could he not with him wearing such an eye-catching hat, and moved to greet him.

“Evening, Bofur,” he greeted, holding out his hand to shake.

“Hello there,” Bofur said in return. He gestured to the general atmosphere behind him, “now I know that this place looks like it would send you to hospital but I can assure you,” he said, corralling Bilbo to the queue, “that this is the best place to get tacos and sopa in town.”

Dubious at the description and the general feel of the place, Bilbo nervously nodded. “Suppose I can give it a shot.”

After placing their order at a tiny window cut into the wall of the kitchen they sat at a table that would look more at home on a patio than an indoor restaurant. While they waited they talked about their day, Bilbo discussing a new book he had started and Bofur explaining a new commission piece he was working on.

By the time the food arrived at their table, served on paper plates which gave Bilbo pause, they had moved onto discussing the difference between cats and dogs. “You can’t tell me you prefer cats over dogs,” Bofur insisted with mock disgust. “They’re so-”

“Wonderfully independent,” Bilbo offered. “Usually have a better odor than dogs, are genuinely sweet and affectionate and, not to mention, completely happy with living their whole lives inside the house.” He scooped his fork into the rice and lifted it to take a bite before he finished with, “let’s not forget that cats have no need for long walks in the snow during winter.”

Bofur laughed. “Well, I have to admit there is one advantage to owning a cat.”

Bilbo grinned and put his forkful of rice in his mouth. And then his mouth exploded with the greasy, satisfying flavor of mexican rice. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure before he could stop himself. Hearing Bofur laugh again, he snapped his eyes open and schooled his face into something more resembling of nonchalant. “I’ll have to agree with you, Bofur. This is without a doubt the best sopa I believe I’ve ever had.”

Grinning in triumph, Bofur accepted the praise and tucked into his own plate. The rest of dinner was filled with light conversation and laughter. Bofur snapped the check up before Bilbo had a chance to, causing Bilbo’s eyebrow to quirk up. “Well, aren’t you a gentleman.”

“Well,” Bofur reasoned as he stuck a few bills into the billfold, “seeing as I was the one who asked you out, it’s only fair that I should treat.” He smiled a cheeky smile at him and added, “wouldn’t you agree?”

Bilbo chuckled and said, “you make a valid point.” He stood and gestured to the door, “shall we?”

Together they walked down the street the short way to the local park and began a leisurely stroll through the gently lighted pathways. Their easy conversation lapsed into silence as they walked. It wasn’t exactly awkward but it wasn’t completely comfortable either. Bilbo buzzed with the need to fill the silence. He cleared his throat in his fist and pointed to the moon. “Moon’s lovely tonight,” he offered. Bofur hummed in agreement and slowed his walking to a stop. Bilbo paused alongside him, eyes still turned to the sky.

“Bilbo,” the man whispered shyly.

The subtle change in Bofur’s voice tugged at Bilbo’s attention and he turned his face away from the moon to look at his date. The man toyed with his fingers before he spoke. “I’m really glad you agreed to come out with me tonight.”

Bilbo smiled warmly at him and took his fidgety fingers in his own. “I am very pleased to be here, Bofur. It’s been a lovely evening.”

The assurance from Bilbo brightened Bofur’s smile and he stood a little taller with confidence. “I think it has. Shall I walk you home?”

Bilbo nodded, “you may,” and led the way to his home.

Bilbo lived in a modest three story walk up in the flat at the top. When they got to the door Bilbo faced Bofur with a genuine smile on his face. “Thank you for treating for dinner tonight, Bofur.”

“It was my pleasure,” he replied. He gestured to Bilbo’s hand and asked, “may I?” Bilbo nodded and Bofur took his hand and buffed a chaste kiss against knuckles, making the man blush slightly. Letting Bilbo’s hand fall he smirked and leaned in to confess in a whisper, “saw that in a movie once. Been dying to try it on someone.”

He winked and Bilbo chuckled. “It’s very effective, I assure you.” He bid Bofur good evening and let himself into his building, grinning the whole way up to his flat.

 

~*~

 

Sunday arrived and Thorin’s anxiety had reached critical mass. He found himself lying in bed wide awake long before his alarm sounded, trying and failing not to think of Bilbo and Bofur’s date the night before.

He replayed the conversation between him and Bofur several days earlier when they announced their mutual success at securing a date with Bilbo. Thorin was actually feeling rather smug, safe in the knowledge that he had asked and been accepted by Bilbo. He found himself smiling and, of all things, humming into his coffee the morning after he asked Bilbo when Bofur had strolled into the office and ruined his good mood.

“You’re rather happy this morning,” Bofur had commented.

Thorin couldn’t stop his pleased smile. “I have good reason to be.”

“Well that makes two of us.”

“Oh? And why are you so happy this morning?”

“Why are you,” Bofur countered. They eyed each other for a long moment. They both knew why the other was so happy.

“You asked him out,” Thorin stated plainly.

“And so did you.” He clapped a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Well done! He said yes, then?”

Thorin nodded, scowling. “And I assume he said yes to you as well?”

“Aye, that he did.”

Thorin grunted noncommittally. “So. We both have a date with Bilbo now? Where does that leave us?”

Bofur shrugged. “Play it out? See how things go?”

 _See how things go_ , Thorin thought sullenly to himself as he washed himself in the shower. He didn’t care to think of how things went if Bilbo ultimately chose Bofur over him. Bofur was younger, more energetic. Thorin was more settled, mature. Old.

He stared at himself in the mirror, trimming his beard and tracing his wrinkles with his eyes. He hadn’t started going completely grey just yet. Just a sprinkle here and there along his temples. And his wrinkles weren’t so deep or harsh yet. He was still attractive. Did Bilbo find him attractive? Would he find the grey in his hair distinguished?

He worried over his appearance as he dressed, this time trying for a more casual look. It was Sunday, after all. No need for suits when they were just meeting for tea and a little breakfast. He chose a smart pair of dark grey slacks and paired it with a silver sweater. Deciding that there was nothing else to fret about, aside from him making a complete fool of himself in some shape or form, he forced himself to put on a calm, collected expression and walk out the door. He arrived at the shop first. He had let Bilbo decide the place as he didn’t know many places other than the local Starbucks. _Galadriel’s_ was a quaint little place, filled with local art and comfy looking furniture. He chose a spot next to the fireplace, an honest to gods fireplace, and waited for his date.

He resolutely did not pull out his phone to fidget on Facebook or Reddit or look at and agonize over the time. Instead he eyed the piece of art that hung over the mantle of the fireplace. It depicted a white, ethereal stag walking through a dark forest. The details were so fine, with individual dead leaves sprinkling the forest floor and shadowy figures bleeding out from behind trees, that Thorin was captivated. His attention was so focused that he didn’t notice when Bilbo arrived at his side.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it,” he said, startling Thorin out of his appreciating gaze.

“Oh!” Seeing Bilbo’s grin at his flustered face he felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment. “Y-yes it is.” He cleared his throat and tried to put more steadiness into his voice. “It’s captivating. The dark forest seems to breathe through the canvas.”

Bilbo nodded and hummed in agreement. “Indeed. Legolas is an exceptional painter.”

That got Thorin’s attention. He stared open mouthed at the painting, even more shocked at his beauty. “You mean...Thranduil’s son painted that?”

“He certainly did. Story goes,” he pointed at the stag and said, “while he was off abroad in Europe he went traipsing through some forest or another and swore that he encountered that exact stag while he was hopelessly lost. Said it was that stag that led him out of the woods and into safety when he was lost.” He turned his smile on Thorin and added, “that is the story he tells, anyway. Shall we?”

He held a hand out for Thorin to grasp while he rose from his chair. “There’s a cozy little table right there,” he pointed to an empty table not far from the fireplace, “and I, for one, am famished.”

Bilbo’s easy demeanor put Thorin more at ease, allowing him to smile and be led to the table. “Well, we can’t have that. Do florists become fearsome when they’re hungry?”

Bilbo chuckled, “oh, very much so. I can be a real terror, I tell you.”

When they seated themselves a server came up with menus and took their tea orders. Thorin ordered an earl grey and Bilbo a lavender chai. When the server left Thorin confessed, “I didn’t know you could eat flowers too. I’m learning all kinds of things this morning.” He opened his menu and went on, “Thranduil produced a son with a talent for painting eerily beautiful scenery, you can drink flowers, will wonders never cease?”

Bilbo scoffed, looking at his own menu. “Now, now, Thranduil might be a royal pain but his son is rather agreeable. Very nice young man and is always sure to send me pictures of all the strange plants he sees on his adventures.”

“Does he? Where is off traveling now?”

Bilbo waved an unconcerned hand and said, “somewhere in New Zealand, I believe. Running about with some man whom they call Strider, think his name is Aragorn, and his wife Arwen.”

Thorin hummed in acknowledgement and bent his head to his menu. In no time their tea was brought, steaming and fragrant, and they put their orders in. When the server left Thorin said, “can’t say that I’ve ever been to a cafe that serves full meals.”

“That is precisely why I love this place. Not only can I enjoy some wonderful artwork and an expertly-made cup of tea, but I can enjoy it whilst eating a stack of heavenly banana nut pancakes.”

They talked of small things while they awaited their food but once the plates were brought the conversation turned to their nephews. Bilbo told Thorin of how he became the guardian of Frodo when his cousins had died, raising him from a small tyke to the strapping young man he was. Thorin told him of how proud he was of his boys, how Fili was learning the family trade and how Kili took a path from it and became a wood crafter.

“Fili has been coming along in etching, you should see his designs. So fine and delicate.” He smiled softly, averting his eyes to his plate. “Looking back, it’s obvious he and Sigrid were meant for each other. Their styles are so similar.”

Bilbo could only nod. “I haven’t seen them for myself so I’ll have to take your word on that.” He took a bite of his pancakes. “Your other nephew Kili sounds like quite the troublemaker, breaking from tradition an all.”

Thorin chuckled at the warmth in the insinuation. “Aye, that he is. A right terror, always so carefree and laughing and one for a prank. But when he works he’s so focused. Just a couple weeks ago I watched as he put the finishing touches on a longbow he was making. Just like his brother, the carvings in the limbs were so ornate. Quite impressive really.”

“Does he do archery as well, or was he doing a commissioned piece?”

Thorin nodded and said, “both. The longbow was a custom order but he handles a bow quite well himself, actually. The only other thing besides woodworking that I have ever seen elicit such focus.” He lifted a slice of bacon to his lips and asked before taking a bite, “and what of Frodo? What does he wish to do with his life?”

“I don’t rightly know, to be honest,” Bilbo confessed. He lifted his mug of tea and sipped before continuing. “At times I think he might take over the shop from me some day, an outcome I heartily support. Other times I think he would gladly be off roaming the earth with Legolas and Strider. But I think he would go wherever Sam goes. Those two are so close.” He told Thorin of Frodo’s childhood friend, Samwise, and their inseparable nature.

“It’s good that he has such a good friend,” Thorin offered.

Bilbo smiled, “indeed.” Soon enough their meal was over, mugs laid empty, and yet they were reluctant to leave. Neither wanted their time to end so Bilbo suggested a walk. “It’s a little brisk out but it is nice and sunny,” he encouraged.

“I would like that very much,” Thorin acquiesced. The bill came and Thorin reached out to take it. He glanced over at Bilbo who looked somewhere between amused and miffed.

“You don’t mind do you,” he asked gesturing with the billfold.

Bilbo shook his head, “not at all. Just funny is all.”

Thorin quirked an eyebrow and stated, “Bofur paid last night too, didn’t he?”

Bilbo flinched at the directness of Thorin’s question. He seemed ready to brace himself for unpleasantness and then said quietly, “you know of our date last night.”

Thorin clenched his jaw, hoping not to sound like a crazy, possessive man. “I knew. He told me as much a few days ago.”

Bilbo ran a hand over his face and laughed nervously. “Of course he did.” Not looking directly at Thorin he asked, “and you are...okay with that? With me seeing the both of you?”

Thorin licked his lips and put his money in the billfold. “We...I...that is…” He took a deep breath and tried again. “We both fancied you and since neither of us wanted to step aside for the other we agreed to ask and see which of us you chose.” Keeping his eyes firmly placed on his now folded hands in his lap he continued on. “But since you said yes to both of us we agreed to let you make your own decisions and you would tell us, eventually, who you preferred.”

Bilbo squinted at him, suspicious. “You both liked me.” Thorin nodded. “And both of you asked me out on a date.” Another silent nod. A moment of silence stretched between the two of them. “Are the two of you playing with me, Thorin?”

Thorin sputtered, “what?”

“Are you two dating me as some sort of a game? To...to see who-”

“No!” Thorin put up his hands in a surrendering motion. “Gods, no!” Thorin bit his lip, unsure of what else to say. At length he stood and he said, “I mean you no harm, Bilbo. But,” he sighed, “I’ll understand if you’d rather part ways now. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you before.” He mentally kicked himself and reached down to take Bilbo’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles briefly, chastely. “I truly am sorry I didn’t tell you before. I’ll leave you be,” he said, heart aching.

 _How could you be so stupid to allow this to come to pass_ , he scolded himself. He knew that this was a bad idea. He had made his way out of the cafe and was almost a block away, mourning the sure loss of a wonderful man before things had even begun, when he heard Bilbo call out to him.

“Thorin!”

Thorin turned to see Bilbo rushing to catch up to him. He stood still on the sidewalk and forced himself to keep still and accept any abuse Bilbo saw fit to fling at him. He felt he deserved it, after all. “You know,” he puffed, his breath coming quick after his rush. “It is terribly rude to walk out on your date without saying goodbye.”

Thorin was thoroughly confused. _He’s not mad?_ “You’re….you’re not upset?”

Bilbo put his hands on his hips and huffed, “well, I can’t say I’m pleased that you both kept your knowledge of,” he waved his hand between them, “whatever this is between us all.” He folded his arms in front of his chest and said, “you should know that I never do this. This...casual dating...thing.”

Thorin swallowed thickly, scared to say anything.

“But, in light of the circumstances,” he blushed and didn’t quite look Thorin in the eye, “would you be amenable to seeing where this goes?” He looked terribly embarrassed in asking and added quickly, “I mean, we hardly know each other. I enjoy both your and Bofur’s company but it would be unfair of me to make an uninformed decision now would it?”

Thorin thought over the situation. As it stood Bilbo liked both Thorin and Bofur. Both Bofur and Thorin liked Bilbo. What Bilbo suggested, casually dating the pair of them and then deciding, put Thorin on edge. But he felt drawn to Bilbo in a way he hadn’t felt ever before and didn’t want to stop seeing him. It was either step aside for Bofur now and get over his crush or continue to see Bilbo, knowing that he was up against Bofur for his affections. He didn’t like the idea of giving up to Bofur so easily, nor the idea of him being chosen instead of Thorin.

He had no choice.

“I know that I want to keep seeing you,” Thorin confessed. “If you wish to get to know Bofur and myself better then I cannot begrudge you that.” They finally looked each other in the eye and decided to let the matter rest then.

“Now that that’s sorted,” Bilbo said, moving past the unpleasant interlude. “I believe you agreed to accompany me on a stroll in the park?”

Resolving to push everything other than his time with Bilbo aside Thorin smiled warmly and said, “lead the way.”


	5. Trick-or-Treat

The next few weeks for the trio flew by. Thorin and Bofur had agreed not to get in each other’s way or play dirty in an effort to get Bilbo to choose them. They promised to let Bilbo decide whom he wanted to date and that the choice would be final. They had each told Bilbo as much and Bilbo agreed to take his time to get to know them both before he decided.

But that didn’t mean that neither didn’t try their best to be attentive to Bilbo. Each in their own way.

Bofur and Bilbo texted and enjoyed cheap food together and, once, enjoyed a date at Bofur’s apartment where Netflix had made an appearance. Bofur had made good on his previous suggestion of “Netflix and chill” at his flat. They started the evening watching something that had to do with werewolves because, as Bofur put it, “Halloween is upon us! We have to watch something spooky!” But by the end of the movie Bilbo couldn’t tell you for any amount of money what the movie had been about beyond the involvement of werewolves.

They had started out by cuddling on the couch, Bofur’s arm curled around the shorter man and Bilbo’s head on Bofur’s chest. Fingertips stroked patterns into clothing, bodies pressed close. Then at one point early on in the film a jump scare caused Bilbo to yelp and climb half into Bofur’s lap. The man laughed and Bilbo huffed “shut up” gruffly.

Bofur’s eyes grew intense and he said, challengingly, “make me.”

Feeling playful Bilbo leaned in, meaning to just press his lips to Bofur’s briefly. But what had started out chaste ended with Bilbo beneath Bofur as they clutched each other, rolling hips and panting into each other’s mouths. As the credits rolled Bilbo found the strength to pull back before things got too far. He pushed Bofur up so that they could sit up. When they had rearranged themselves and sat back against the cushions, regulating their breathing, Bilbo touched his lips and giggled.

“What’s so funny,” Bofur asked, grinning.

“Can’t believe we just spent the whole movie snogging. Feel like I’m a bloody teenager.” And, just like that, they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Dating Bofur was just like being in his twenties again, fast paced and exciting. Easy conversation and no lasting plans. It was light and fun and Bilbo enjoyed the feeling of being young and enjoyed.

By comparison, Thorin was courting him. He knew he was being pursued for much more than just a few weeks of easy companionship. He could feel it every time they shared a comfortable silence, or when they talked for hours at night over the phone or when Thorin stopped by in the mornings to deliver a fresh cup of coffee for him. He felt treasured.

And then one evening Thorin showed him just how much he meant to him.

Thorin had invited him over to his own house. He said he wanted to cook for him and Bilbo, never one to turn down a homecooked meal, was quick to accept the invitation.

When Bilbo arrived at his house, a modest two story with white stone on the facade, he was impressed at the simple elegance of Thorin’s home. Thorin answered the door when he rang the bell and let him into the simply furnished living room. Thorin had prepared for them a comforting meal of pot roast, garlic mash potatoes, roasted vegetables and a garden salad. Bilbo was impressed.

They spent the evening chatting and Bilbo thoroughly enjoyed the meal. When they finished dinner Bilbo took his and Thorin’s dishes to the sink.

“You don’t have to do that,” Thorin insisted, following him to the sink.

“But you went to the all the effort of making such a nice meal that I would feel like an absolute leech if I didn’t help a little bit with the clean up,” Bilbo insisted in return.

“How about you help with dessert instead,” Thorin offered.

Bilbo agreed to the task. “What would you like me to do?”

Bilbo caught Thorin’s eyes drop to his lips for a fleeting second, making Bilbo blush, before he said. “Do you know how to whip cream,” he asked.

“Ha! Course I do!”

Thorin reached up to pull a bowl down from the cabinet across from him, giving Bilbo a lovely view of his arse, and handed it to him. “Whisk is in the crock over there,” without moving his eyes from Bilbo he pointed to the crock full of utensils on the counter, “and the cream is in the fridge.”

Bilbo swallowed under Thorin’s gaze, suddenly feeling too close and not close enough to him. “Sugar and vanilla?”

Thorin stepped forward, causing Bilbo to take a step back and connect with the counter behind him. He reached above Bilbo to the cabinet above him and pulled down the sugar and a small vial of vanilla and dropped them neatly into the bowl. Then he stepped back, smiling at the blush creeping across Bilbo’s cheeks, and allowed him to retrieve the cream from the fridge.

While Bilbo whipped the cream, Thorin did their plates and wrapped up the leftovers to be put away. By the time soft, white peaks appeared in the cream Thorin had produced from parts unknown a pound cake and some strawberries.

“I hope you like strawberry shortcake,” Thorin said with a shy smile.

Bilbo smiled in return and replied, “love it.”

Together they sat on Thorin’s black leather couch with cups of coffee and plates of strawberry shortcake. Bilbo groaned his appreciation when he took his first bite. Thorin chuckled, “your appreciation for food never ceases to amaze me.”

“You made this,” Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded. “Last night.”

“It’s fantastic,” Bilbo praised, taking another shameless bite. When he opened his eyes again he found Thorin staring. “What?”

Thorin slid across the space between them on the couch and reached up to swipe his thumb across the corner of Bilbo’s lip. It came away with a smear of whipped cream and Bilbo bit his lip, unaware that there had been food on his face. He was about to apologize for his sloppy behavior when Thorin, eyes still locked onto Bilbo’s, licked his thumb and sucked it lightly into his mouth. When he pulled it back out Thorin’s lips were wet and slightly parted and Bilbo couldn’t help himself.

Forgetting about the dessert he had been enjoying, Bilbo leaned in and kissed Thorin. Thorin hummed once in pleasure but then pulled back, Bilbo whining at the loss. He opened his eyes when he felt Thorin tug the plate from his hands, setting both of their plates on the coffee table in front of them. Then he gently cupped Bilbo’s head in his hands, on hand snaking up to brush his unruly curls from his face and the other letting its thumb trace over Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo pursed his lips, kissing Thorin’s thumb as it moved only to be replaced with Thorin’s lips.

The kiss was passionate, deep, both comforting and erotic and it made Bilbo’s head spin. When Thorin’s tongue sought permission to enter Bilbo’s mouth he gave it freely. He tasted the sweet cream from their dessert and groaned in delight.

Their kiss seemed to go on forever. Bilbo had somehow found his way into Thorin’s lap and Thorin’s hand trailed from Bilbo’s face to his back, holding him securely and pressing their chests together. Then one of them shifted, Bilbo couldn’t really recall who moved first, and they both gasped to feel their erections brush together. Thorin’s head fell back into the cushions of the couch and Bilbo chased it, finding Thorin’s neck and peppering it with lingering kisses.

Suddenly Thorin seemed to sober and he gripped Bilbo’s hips and choking out a strained, “Bilbo.”

Bilbo lifted his head from Thorin’s neck to look at him. “Yes?” Thorin’s eyes, previously lidded in pleasure, were now open and concerned. Bilbo feared he had gone too far and asked, “what is it, Thorin?”

He watched as Thorin collected his thoughts, tongue darting out to lick his kiss-swollen lips. Finally he said, “forgive me but I feel as if I don’t stop now I will never want to stop. Won’t be able to stop.” His right hand replaced itself on Bilbo’s cheek and then he leaned up and pressed a small, chaste kiss to Bilbo’s lips. “I want you Bilbo. I don’t do this with just anyone and I-”

Bilbo put a finger to Thorin’s lips to stop him. “I understand.” He kissed him once, soft but lingering, and leaned up to give them both some space. “We don’t have to do any more than this tonight. There will be time enough for other things.” Then, wanting to switch the subject and give them both some breathing room, he slid onto the couch and reached for his plate. “But for now, how about you refresh our coffee so we can finish the dessert you’ve slaved over, hmm?”

The scene of them kissing on the couch, they way he made Bilbo feel -protected, safe, treasured, _loved_ \- forced Bilbo to rethink his casually dating Thorin and Bofur together. He was sure he was falling for Thorin, sure that he could be happy with him. With Thorin came the promise of a future and while that thought was comforting it was scary.

With Bofur things were easy. Simple. Undemanding. He knew Bofur would be happy if they decided to do no more than their easy romping. He could continue to feel like a young man with no worries when he was with Bofur.

But what did he really want?

He tossed and turned in bed, thinking, agonizing, over the decision. He knew he wanted happiness in the end. _I mean, what else would be the point_ , he reasoned. He knew he wanted to joke and to laugh, and he certainly got that with Bofur. But he also wanted someone who could take charge when necessary like Thorin. He needed to find a way to break the men out of their routines with him and see if there was more than he saw. Despite his behavior as of late, he was not a young man. He needed to make a decision. And soon.

His thoughts drifted back to Thorin on his couch, _I don’t do this with just anyone…_

Thinking of their kisses before Thorin stopped them brought a smile to his face. Thorin’s strong hands tugging his hair, holding him in place as the pressed against each other. Oh, Bilbo wanted more of that. Kissing Thorin brought out something primal in him, the need to claim and be claimed. He tried to imagine what Thorin’s teeth in his neck would feel like and felt his body grow hot in response. His blood flow redirected south, he continued to picture Thorin with his kiss-swollen lips, red because Bilbo had sucked them into his mouth. He could almost hear the needful groan Thorin had elicited when they rubbed against each other.

He was hard at the thought of forcing more sounds from Thorin. Unlike Bofur, who eagerly voiced his pleasure, Thorin needed to be coaxed. It would be a delightful game to Bilbo, trying to break Thorin. He stifled his own moan at the thought and rolled over so his erection was pressing into the mattress. The friction drew another wine from him as he rutted once, twice, into the mattress. He tried to imagine being laid out for Thorin and Bofur. Would Thorin take it slow like he had been or would the sight of him spread open undo him? Would Bofur be just as enthusiastic as before, a whirlwind of activity that spun his head?

Then the thought of being naked in front of both of them became intoxicating. He reached beneath him with one hand and braced his upper body with the other on his elbow, stroking slowly. He desperately wanted to be touched. By Thorin, by Bofur, by both...it didn’t matter. He thrust into his hands as he imagined fingers not his own stroking him. He tilted his head and stuffed two fingers in his mouth, imagining them to be Thorin’s, wetting them for other purposes. Right then he wanted to be stuffed from both ends, lips wrapped around a cock and one buried inside his arse.

With spit-slicked fingers he reached behind himself to finger over his hole. While one hand pumped his cock tight and fast the other dipped shallowly into his hole, slipping to brush over his perineum. He let his gasps come freely now, not bothering to muffle himself as he pictured two men lavishing attention on him. After several more strokes and one full finger inserted into him he came, spilling over his hand and the mattress beneath him.

After a moment he withdrew the finger and wiped his hands on the sheet. He was briefly embarrassed by how filthy he had just been, fantasizing over two blokes with a finger in his arse, but he felt too good to care. His need to do the sheets in the morning and his looming decision between the two men didn’t matter. He was finally able to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Halloween loomed, just a week away, when Bofur and Thorin came together to ask him to a party. “My sister Dís is having a halloween party,” Thorin started.

“To which I am also invited,” Bofur interjected.

Scowling a bit at Bofur’s interruption, Thorin continued. “We would both like you to come, if you’d like.”

“Please say you will, Bilbo,” Bofur pleaded.

Bilbo rubbed his chin in thought. “I would be going with both of you?” The two men nodded. “And that will not be a problem?”

Bofur shrugged, obviously unconcerned. Thorin, a little less easy said, “We would like you to come but not if you think splitting your attention will be too much. If you think it would be awkward then I don’t want to pressure you.”

“But you will miss out of Dís’s amazing cooking and the chance to meet Kili. I know you think Fili’s a gentleman but just you wait til you see both brothers in action.”

Bilbo found himself smiling despite the possibility of embarrassment. “Well, if you both wish me to come how could I say no?”

Bofur grinned widely and Thorin smiled fondly. “Thank you,” Thorin said genuinely.

“Truly,” Bofur said. “You’ll have a great time, I promise.”

They were about to leave when Bilbo had a thought, “wait, this is a Halloween party, yes?” The two men said it was. “Are costumes required?”

Thorin smacked his forehead and Bofur groaned in forgetfulness. “How could we forget to tell him, Thorin?”

“I have no idea.” Thorin directed his next words at Bilbo. “Yes it’s a costume party. Dís is one for theatrics. Something I am quite positive her youngest inherited from her.”

Bilbo grinned and leaned over the counter. “What will you two be wearing?”

Thorin’s cheeks turned red and Bofur laughed. “I’m going as Batman,” Bofur said proudly. “Been Batman every year for five years now. It has never failed me.”

Bilbo chuckled and looked at Thorin. “And you?” Thorin cleared his throat and mumbled into his hand. “I’m sorry, couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m going as Robin Hood,” he said a hair louder in a pained voice, just loud enough for Bilbo to hear.

Bilbo giggled and asked, “with the tights and everything?”

Thorin scowled and Bofur laughed. “Oh no, no tights for this outfit.”

At Bilbo’s raised, questioning eyebrow Thorin sighed heavily and said, “my nephews picked it out for me. I promised to wear it.”

“If not tights then what will you be wearing?”

Bofur opened his mouth to speak but Thorin’s hand clamped over it and all that managed to be heard was muffled, intelligible words. “You’ll just have to wait and see,” Thorin said, tugging Bofur out the door with him.

“Aw you big tease! Can’t leave me in suspense,” Bilbo called even as the door closed and they were gliding past his view in the window. Bilbo crossed his arms and huffed to the empty store and thought about what he would go to the party as.

Halloween arrived and Bilbo felt a little ridiculous as he drove up to Dís’s house. He knew it was Halloween and that he was not the only one out and about in costume but that didn’t mean he would feel any less ridiculous until he was surrounded by other people in costume. He had finally settled on Arthur Dent from _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy._ Mostly because he owned a bathrobe and beach towel and the outfit did not need much fussing about with.

Like a good guest, he had asked in advance if he should bring anything and Thorin told him that Dís wanted him to bring something that, in her words, “contained a buttload of alcohol”. Keeping with her instructions he made some very dangerous jello shots. Towel draped over his shoulder and tupperware full of jello shots in hand, Bilbo walked up the drive to Dís’s house.

He could hear music from the street and wondered if they’d get any noise complaints from the level of noise as he walked to the door. When he reached the door he saw a sign that said “Beware all ye who enter here” and another beneath it that said “just come on in”. Smiling at signs he turned the knob and walked inside.

Immediately he was assaulted with loud music and dim lighting when he entered the front hallway. There was a large group of people of whom he didn’t know laughing and dancing in the living room and what looked like a pathway to a kitchen. He followed the path and found the kitchen and a woman who looked remarkably like Thorin and dressed to resemble Morticia from The Addams Family.

Bilbo cleared his throat and said unsurely, “uh, hello?”

The woman turned her head to look at him and said, “ah, you must be Bilbo.”

Bilbo nodded and pointed in her direction and asked, “Dís?"

“Guilty as charged.” She swept over to shake his hand. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the jello shots in his hand. “Dangerously boozy?”

Bilbo laughed, “that they are.” He held them out for her to take and she did so, plucking one out to taste. The moment it was in her mouth she grimaced and swallowed before choking out, “you weren’t kidding.”

“No I was not,” he laughed.

Her eyes took him in thoroughly once more and then, deciding something in her own mind she jerked her head and said, “my brother’s out on the back patio. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.”

Bilbo saluted in parting and followed Dís’s directions out to the back patio where he did indeed find Thorin.

And he was wearing black leather trousers.

Thorin hadn’t noticed him yet so Bilbo took the moment to watch him. He had let down his hair, long and wavy and just begging for Bilbo to run his hands through. He had paired his black leather pants, _lord help me, they’re tight_ , with a black, flowy shirt and black leather vest. Almost as an after thought, there was even a bow strapped across his back.

Bilbo’s mouth suddenly went dry with wanting. _Good thing I’m wearing a bathrobe_ , he thought silently. He pushed out of the shadows of the doorway and said, “I thought Robin Hood wore green.”

Thorin, hearing his voice turned his head and smiled at him. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were red. _Been drinking, I see,_ Bilbo noticed. “Bilbo! Glad you made it!” He reached out and pulled him into a hug.

Unused to the easy affection from Thorin, Bilbo chucked and hugged him back. “Good to see you too, Thorin,” he patted his back and pulled out of the hug, smiling.

Thorin’s eyes roamed over him, rubbing the towel between his fingers. “Let me guess…” he hummed for a moment before eyes going wide and letting loose an “oh” of recognition. “Arthur Dent!”

“Yes! Good job, you!”

“Who’s Arthur Dent,” Bilbo heard Bofur from behind him. He turned his head to see him dressed in the traditional black suit one expected to see on Batman, complete with utility belt and cape.

Bilbo turned fully to face him and held out his arms so Bofur could see his outfit more properly. “Isn’t it obvious,” he asked, mockingly.

Beneath the mask Bofur squinted, analysing for a moment before saying, “I give up. Who’s Arthur Dent?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and said, “really. The younger population have no taste.”

“I heartily agree,” Thorin added. “Can you believe my nephews picked this for me? I look ridiculous! No taste!”

Bilbo rounded on him and said, “in this regard I’m going to have to disagree, Thorin. Where are your nephews, by the way? I need to thank them for providing me with such a gorgeous display for me to ogle.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _Christ, and I haven’t even had a drop of alcohol yet._

“I think Fili and Kili are inside with the rest of the company. Would you like to meet them,” Bofur asked, commanding his attention again by grabbing his left hand. “We can grab you a drink on the way.”

“Sounds good,” Bilbo said, gesturing for Bofur to lead the way. But before walking through the door he held out his right hand to Thorin and asked, “coming, Thorin?”

Thorin nodded and took his hand and together they made their way to the dining room which had been temporarily converted into a bar and buffet. “Pick your poison,” Bofur said.

“Hmm….surprise me,” Bilbo replied.

In a matter of seconds Bofur had thrown together a concoction that was bright red and smelled suspiciously like cherries. He took a sip and tasted nothing nefarious. “You sure there’s alcohol in this,” he asked, taking another sip.

“If Bofur made it,” Thorin piped up, refreshing his own drink with what looked like rum, “then you can guarantee it’ll knock you on your ass.”

“Well, guess I’m lucky I have two attentive men to keep an eye on it for me.” He eyed them both, taking another sip. “Can’t have me damaging my fine assets.” He choked back a laugh at his own joke, schooling his face into nonchalance. “Shall we,” he said before breezing past them both and into the living room.

Now that he knew where to look he picked Fili out right away. He was dressed as a pirate, complete with cutlass and hat, and standing next to a young man also dressed as a pirate. Bilbo walked right up to him and said, “good to see you again Fili.”

Fili reached out to shake Bilbo’s free hand. “Likewise. I see you’ve found my uncle and Bofur,” He gestured with the hand that was curled around a red solo cup at the men behind him.

The other young man dressed as a pirate spoke loudly in an exaggerated pirate voice, “ARRRG! WHO BE THIS?”

Fili snorted into his drink. “Brother, this is Bilbo. The florist for our wedding and a friend of Sigrid’s.” He gestured to the man and said to Bilbo, “this is my brother Kili.”

“Ah, Kili. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Kili did a loud, cackling laugh in keeping with his pirate persona and said, “all bad I hope!”

“And deserving of every bit,” Thorin said from behind Bilbo.

Bilbo grinned at Thorin’s loosened behavior and asked, “speaking of Sigrid, is she here tonight?”

Kili shook his head, “she had to attend a party with her fathers. A terribly dull party I’m sure. All Thranduil’s friends.”

Bofur and Thorin snorted and giggled into their drinks. “No doubt about it,” Bofur said, smacking his lips after taking a swallow from his cup. “He’s a stiff one, not much fun is he?”

Without realizing it Bilbo had finished his drink and was feeling rather warm and playful. _What the hell did he put in here?_ “I don’t know. I bet a stiff one could be very fun.” He was proud of himself for keeping a straight face for the three seconds it took for everyone to get it and then he too was laughing uncontrollably.

“Oi, you’re filthy,” Kili said, laughing and clapping a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “I like it, s’exactly what my dear uncle needs.” Bilbo bit his lip, shifting his gaze to Thorin who also looked sheepish.

Bofur laughed and said, “yes, I’m quite sure a filthy, stiff one is exactly what Thorin needs.”

“Oh gods, I did not need to hear that about my brother,” Dís said, carrying a tray of jello shots.

“Nor I, thanks,” Thorin said at Bofur.

Dís held out the tray and everyone took a shot. After they all swallowed there was a general uttering of “dear gods what’s in this?” and Bilbo laughed. He was pleased when everyone dove back in to grab another so he indulged in another one as well. Before long, Bilbo was taking advantage of Dís’s buffet of Halloween themed foods. Just as the boys had said, Dís’s food was well worth the hype. In particular, Bilbo enjoyed her chocolate chip pumpkin cookies.

In the span of two hours the small group in the crowd had grown thoroughly drunk and Bilbo was definitely feeling Bofur’s intoxicating drinks. “Dís,” Bilbo swayed, pleasantly drunk but needing to pee, “could I trouble you for the loo?”

Dís pointed to the stairs and told him which door and he left the group to make his way to the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. Slightly disheveled hair, glassy eyes, red cheeks, but not too bad. He could still stand mostly straight and was nowhere near sick. The party was turning out to be a fun time. He turned to exit the bathroom and nearly collided with Thorin.

“Oh, Thor-mmph!-”

Thorin had swooped in the moment he opened the door, lips latching onto Bilbo’s and pushing him back inside the bathroom. Bilbo’s surprise was quickly being replaced with arousal and he could do nothing more than clutch at Thorin’s shoulders and move where Thorin directed. He ended up being pushed up against the counter, crushed between the granite and Thorin’s chest.

After a minute Thorin let him breathe and he pulled back, leaving Bilbo dizzy. “Sorry,” he rasped.

Bilbo scrunched his eyes in confusion. “What? Whatever for?”

“For attacking you like a wild animal.” He leaned in and kissed him, gentler this time, before continuing. “But I have been wanting to kiss you ever since you came waltzing in in this ridiculous bathrobe.” He hands were tugging lightly on the ties, teasingly.

“Hmph, not ridiculous. Smart I think considering.”

“Considering?”

“This.” He pressed Thorin’s hand to his groin, to feel his burgeoning erection. “I’ll be able to hide this whereas you,” he said feeling Thorin’s own promising erection, “don’t have a chance in hell of hiding this in your incredibly hot, tight trousers.”

Thorin’s breath came out in a growl that set Bilbo’s blood on fire when he touched him. This new, animalistic Thorin was certain to drive Bilbo wild and he loved every second of it. They dove back into kissing, groaning into each other’s mouths. Bilbo slotted a leg between Thorin’s and rubbed his thigh along the length of Thorin’s erection, ripping a deep growl from him. Needing to get his hands on the smaller man, Thorin reached down to cup Bilbo’s arse in his large hands, gripping those cheeks roughly for a moment before lifting Bilbo onto the countertop. Bilbo’s legs automatically spread obscenely to accommodate Thorin, who moved into the space between them to push aside the flaps of the bathrobe and reveal Bilbo’s plain grey t-shirt. He let his hands wander over Bilbo’s chest, feeling the warmth that came from the soft flesh beneath the fabric. When his thumbs brushed over the smaller man’s pebbled nipples Bilbo keened into Thorin’s mouth.

A loud knocking startled them making them part in haste.

“Oi! Get your own room, Thorin! I have to pee,” Dís’s voice said loudly but full of good humor.

Thorin dropped his head to Bilbo’s shoulder. He groaned in embarrassment while Bilbo laughed louder than he meant to. “Sorry, Dís, we’re coming,” he said, sliding off the counter.

“Didn’t need to know that,” Dís called back.

Still laughing, now uncontrollably, Bilbo opened the door and glided past the siblings who shared a knowing look between them. He was down the stairs and being greeted with a new drink by Bofur before Thorin dared to make an appearance.

“You were gone a rather long time,” Bofur commented.

“I...may have taken a detour,” Bilbo confessed. Thorin’s red face when he rejoined them and Bilbo’s further mussed hair and red lips said it plainly enough.

Bofur didn’t look too put out though, just shrugged and said with a smile, “I thought of taking advantage of the empty bathroom too, but Thorin beat me to it. Rather jealous of his quick thinking.”

Bilbo shook his head, covering his smile with a sip of his drink. He still didn’t taste the alcohol but didn’t doubt that it was there. After finishing half of it in one go he asked Bofur, “enjoying yourself?”

“Aye,” he said, tipping back his own cup. “I see you are,” he added with a cheeky grin.

“Yes,” he nodded, feeling a little dizzy with the movement. “But I think I need to find some water and a seat very soon. Not as young as I used to be.”

“Are you well, Bilbo,” Thorin said, suddenly concerned.

Bilbo made a dismissive gesture in front of of his face, flapping his hand too close to his face and clipping his nose. “Just fine, I promise. Just would like to sit is all.”

Bofur looked at Thorin and he leaned up to whisper in Thorin’s ear. After Thorin nodded then he said, “you know, Bilbo. Thorin has his own room here, if you’d like to sit somewhere a little quieter.” 

That surprised him. “Do you?”

Thorin nodded and said, “Dís insisted I have one for when I visit. For holidays and such.”

Suddenly remembering his fantasy of having both Bofur and Thorin at once he couldn’t resist asking. “Can we see it?” He finished his drink and shook the cup gently for emphasis, “after getting some water of course.”

Thorin gave him a heated look and stared at Bilbo’s lips. “Of course,” he said, plucking the cup out of his hand. “Are you joining us,” he asked Bofur.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Bofur confessed.

 _Cannot believe this is happening! Am I dreaming,_ Bilbo thought excitedly to himself. _You mad Baggins!_

Together, the three of them went to the kitchen and they all drank some water, slowly drinking it and chatting. When he was finished Bilbo put his cup purposefully on the counter and said, “well, let’s see your room, Thorin! I could use a good sit.”

Thorin led the way back up the stairs, Bilbo right behind him and Bofur bringing up the rear. When they reached the right door Thorin opened it and ushered them all inside.

It was a cute little room, a queen sized bed with blue covers and sheets, a little wooden dresser with a telly perched on top. Not much decoration, just like Thorin. “Rather sparse,” Bilbo said without thinking.

Thorin licked his lips, “well, I don’t sleep here often. Why decorate?”

Bilbo shrugged and dropped himself down onto the bed, in the middle near the edge, finding it rather comfortable. The energy in the room felt charged, heady, and Bilbo felt as if he were too far from both of them. They all knew why they were here and Bilbo was eager to live out his fantasy. He waved his arm in invitation, “come on boys, going to stand all night or are you going to join me?


	6. Living a Fantasy

Simultaneously the two men moved towards Bilbo and he felt his heart speed up with excitement and anticipation. They sat on either side of him, Thorin near the foot of the bed and Bofur near the head, and each dropped a hand on one of Bilbo’s thighs. Bilbo couldn’t contain the grin on his face and he giggled.

“I think this is the most ridiculous thing I think I have ever done,” he confessed to the air.

Bofur chuckled next to him, “is that so? But we haven’t done anything yet.”

Bilbo, suddenly very serious looked at Bofur. He rid him of his ridiculous Batman mask and took his head in his hands and kissed him. Bofur groaned into Bilbo’s mouth and he tasted of cherries, it was intoxicating. He swept his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth, tasting and mapping. While they kissed he could feel Thorin’s hand move up his thigh, feeling it dip into the crease of his pelvis. He moaned at the feeling, wishing he had two mouths so he could kiss them both.

He pulled back for breath and Bofur opened his eyes, pupils blown with desire.

Bilbo wanted this. He really wanted this; two ridiculously sexy men doing their best to please him. He wanted to be naked and kissing and touching and tasting them before he woke to find it all to be an amazing dream.

But he had to be sure before they went further that it was truly okay with everyone present. He couldn’t let himself fully enjoy until he knew.

He sat back a few inches on the bed so that he could see both of them face to face. “You both are okay with this, yes?”

“I am very okay with this,” Bofur said hungrily.

Bilbo looked directly at Thorin. “And you?”

Thorin bored into Bilbo, making him feel his eyes over every inch of his body. “I have wanted you for some time, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo licked his lips and nodded, blushing and curling a strand of hair around a finger. At length he said excitedly, “I confess, I had fantasized about having the two of you at once.” Then he forced himself out of giddiness and said, “but I needed to be sure this was okay.”

Thorin reached over to caress Bilbo’s cheek. “It’s all fine, Bilbo. Whatever you need, let me,” he glanced over to Bofur who watched them, entranced, “let us give you what you want. What you need.”

Assured that what was about to happen was acceptable to everyone Bilbo nodded determinedly and said, “yes. Gods, yes,” before surging forward to take Thorin’s lips with his own.

Thorin groaned in relief and Bilbo felt Bofur’s hands caressing him through his robe. Then, without seeming to have moved, Bilbo was sandwiched between the two of them, Thorin to his front and Bofur to his back, and there were two sets of hands roaming over him. He felt Thorin undo the ties on his robe and Bofur pull it off his arms. When his neck was free from the fluffy collar of the robe Bofur clamped his lips to the exposed skin, kissing and sucking lightly, drawing moans from him. While Bofur nibbled his way up and down one side Thorin worked the other, lips trailing upwards to latch onto his earlobe, sucking it in and driving Bilbo crazy. Their attention was too much and yet not enough.

“Gods,” he panted to the space between them, his hands scrabbling for a hold. He reached back with one hand to grip at Bofur’s hair and the other snaked into Thorin’s tugging at the base of his skull. He could feel them kissing and lapping at the skin at his throat and he could feel hands tugging at the hem of his t-shirt and dragging up. He let them pull it up and off. Even shirtless Bilbo felt too warm, pressed between them and he panted, “too warm, so warm.”

“Perhaps we should rid ourselves of our clothes,” Bofur suggested.

Bilbo nodded and he said, “but I want to watch you.”

Together, the two men crawled off the bed and Bilbo braced himself with his hands behind him and watched as Bofur and Thorin stripped themselves of their costumes. Thorin’s vest dropped unceremoniously to the floor, his shirt flung to the other side of the room in his haste to remove it. His pants and shoes joined Bofur’s shoes on the floor as Bofur worked his suit off. When they reached for their pants Bilbo said softly, “stop.”

Both Bofur and Thorin stopped their movements, each standing in their pants and Bilbo grinned with mischief gleaming in his eyes. “Those are my job,” he said as he slid off the bed to stand in front of them. He eyed them both, finger tapping his chin. “Who do I want to see first?”

He could see they were both hard, tenting out the front of their pants. He licked his lips and then circled them to look at their clothed arses, pinching each in turn as he passed. Thorin looked ready to burst at having to restrain himself and Bofur looked as if he was having the time of his life, ready for anything.

He decided to take pity on Thorin first.

He pressed a kiss to the muscle above his heart, trailing kisses downward, lapping briefly at his nipple and hooking his thumbs into Thorin’s pants. Slowly, achingly slow, Bilbo tugged the pants down as his mouth moved southward. When his penis sprung free of it’s cloth prison Bilbo considered it with an appreciative eye. Thick, long and red, pulsing with each beat of Thorin’s heart and Bilbo wanted to taste it. Bilbo knelt briefly to slide Thorin’s pants all the way off before leaning in to lap just once at Thorin’s swollen head, satisfied in the gasp he pulled from Thorin. He then stood and kissed him briefly.

He turned his eye to Bofur and said, “you’re turn, big boy.”

Bofur’s grin nearly split his face and he let Bilbo repeat his movements on him, mouth moving over him as he pulled Bofur’s pants off. When he uncovered Bofur’s penis his eyes drank it in. Longer but not as thick as Thorin’s, red and glistening with precome. He couldn’t help himself. He licked across Bofur’s head once, too, tasting the saltiness of his skin.

Then he stood and kissed him too before taking a step back. He was the only one left wearing any clothes and he desperately wanted them off. He had worn a simple pair of red plaid pajama pants and he toyed with the drawstring. “Should I take these off now?”

“Yes,” came Thorin’s raspy reply.

“By all means,” Bofur said at the same time.

Grinning between the two of them he pulled the drawstring, loosening the pants and kicking off his shoes before hooking his thumbs into his waistband and tugging downward. He sighed when his cock was freed from his pants and closed his eyes, squeezing once at the base of his cock, not wanting to get over excited. Then he heard Bofur’s amused chuckle and he opened his eyes.

“You filthy thing. Not wearing any pants,” he said, taking a step forward.

“Full of surprises,” Bilbo said confidently.

“Of that I’m sure,” he said before bending down to kiss Bilbo, biting his lower lip harshly.

The sharp spike of pleasure pulsed in him and he gripped Bofur’s arms to steady himself. He pulled back from Bofur’s ministrations to see Thorin eyeing him with clear intent, hand slowly stroking his own cock. It was an image Bilbo liked very much.

He stepped back from Bofur and crooked two fingers at the men as he sat on the bed again. “What are you waiting for,” he said cheekily.

They didn’t need any further guiding. Thorin dropped to his knees in front of Bilbo and Bofur once again sat at his side. Thorin spread Bilbo’s legs to accommodate him and began kissing up his thighs, letting his breath ghost over his most sensitive areas, not yet touching him where Bilbo wanted him the most. Bofur took up kissing him again and let one hand glide over Bilbo’s chest, trailing exploratory fingers here and there, toying lightly with his nipples.

Overwhelmed in the best way, Bilbo was unable to do much more than hold himself up, bracing himself with his hands behind him as the two men worked over him. And then he felt Thorin’s tongue make a long, slow stripe along his cock and he whined into Bofur’s mouth.

As much as he wanted no barriers between them, Bilbo knew that wasn’t the smartest decision. He pulled back and asked, “do you have condoms?”

“Yes,” Thorin said, voice raspier than ever in his lustful state. He reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a box of condoms. Bofur took one look at them and nodded and reached out to snatch one from Thorin’s outstretched fingers. Bilbo also reached for one but Thorin took his hand and sucked a finger into his mouth, making Bilbo bite back a moan. “Let me,” he said and so Bilbo did.

Gently, without applying the amount pressure or friction Bilbo desperately wanted, Thorin rolled the condom over Bilbo’s cock before putting his mouth on him again. He started with little laps at the bundle of nerves beneath the head of his cock, stroking the base with his hand. Already it felt so good that Bilbo didn’t know how he would last long enough to thoroughly enjoy the evening. But his thoughts were soon distracted by Bofur taking up his attentions again with his fingers playing over Bilbo’s nipples.

Bilbo cried out when Thorin swallowed him completely, down to the root, and Bofur tweaked his nipple roughly at the same time. His hands lost their strength and he felt himself fall backward onto the mattress and he groaned aloud again as Thorin built up a rhythm that made Bilbo want to thrust over and over into his mouth.

In fact, his hips moved upward involuntarily once before Bofur put his hands on them and said, “that is terribly rude of you, Bilbo,” chuckling.

“Oh shut it,” Bilbo said, uncaring of how hoarse his voice sounded. Then Thorin hummed around him and he fought against Bofur’s hands to thrust upward. The harder Bofur pushed him down the more Bilbo wanted to thrust upward and it was torture. The feel of Thorin’s tongue around him and Bofur’s thumbs tracing patterns into his hips whilst kissing him was one the filthiest things he had felt in his whole life.

His orgasm came creeping up on him suddenly and he panted, “wait, wait, Thorin stop!”

Thorin pulled off with an obscene pop and looked at him. His mouth was shiny with spit and Bilbo was sure that he would taste like sex if he leant in to kiss him. “Too close,” Thorin asked.

“Too close,” Bilbo panted. Then he licked his lips and he said, “I want to get my mouth on both of you.” He gestured to the head of the bed, “both of you, sit back against the bed.”

At his command, Thorin stood and Bofur made room for him. It was a little cramped for three people but they made do. All eyes were on Bilbo as he examined from the foot of the bed the two men whom he was determined to swallow down. He cleared his throat, suddenly sheepish, and said, “you two are going to have to get rather cozy.”

Thorin chanced a look at Bofur, obviously a little nervous at the already small space between them. Bofur took the initiative and scooted over, closing those few precious inches between them so they were shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. Bilbo nodded his thanks at Bofur’s eagerness and looked at the feast laid before him, deciding how best to go about getting what he wanted.

He started by pressing Thorin’s right leg to Bofur’s left, caressing the inside of their thighs as he did so. The thrill of pressing his fingertips against their warm, tender skin and receiving subtle shifts in composure in response was addicting to Bilbo. Once their legs were sufficiently pressed together, Bilbo placed one of his own legs on either side of Thorin and Bofur’s and shifted his way up the bed so that he was straddling the two men’s legs as best he could. Grinning wildly, Bilbo asked, “condoms, gentlemen?”

Instantly, condoms appeared in both the men’s hands and Bilbo delicately plucked each one in each hand. “Thank you,” he said cheerfully. It took him a minute but he managed to get both packages open and ready for use in each hand. Simultaneously, he placed the rubber disks on each cock head and used his fingers to roll each one on.

Thorin’s soft, breathy gasp was almost lost in Bofur’s louder sigh. Both hips and legs twitched beneath Bilbo as his fingers stroked to the root of them, smoothing the condoms over the hardened flesh. Once he was sure the condoms were applied correctly he began his fun.

Stroking a couple times, just a quick tease, he leaned forward so their heads were all bent so their foreheads almost touch and he said, “whom should I put in my mouth first?”

Bilbo watched as they squirmed under his gaze, both unsure of whether speaking would ruin their chances of having him first. He noticed Thorin curling his fist in the sheets, trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch. For Bofur’s part, he just sat there, breath hitching at Bilbo’s light touches, eyes wide. When no answer was forthcoming Bilbo proposed teasingly, “perhaps neither of you would like to have my mouth.”

“Please,” Thorin rasped.

“Yes,” Bofur panted.

Chuckling Bilbo made himself comfortable, lowering himself to eye level with the cocks in his hands. “I believe Thorin has said the magic word.”

Bofur groaned in disappointment. “You, Bilbo Baggins are a deplorable tease.”

“Catching on are we?” Bilbo grinned briefly at Bofur before shifting his gaze up towards Thorin. “Eyes on me, Thorin.”

“Yes,” he responded in a barely there whisper.

Keeping his one hand steadily moving on Bofur, he used the other to guide Thorin’s cock towards his mouth. He kept his eyes on Thorin’s watching his face as he let his tongue flick out, lapping at Thorin’s head. Thorin bit his lip, biting back a moan, and it spurred Bilbo on. Slowly, Bilbo began to take him into his mouth. Inch by inch he sucked him down until he was hitting the back of his mouth, mouth stretching to accommodate Thorin’s impressive girth. Thorin whined above him when he was finally taken to the root in Bilbo’s mouth. He squirmed beneath Bilbo’s attention, feeling his clever tongue swirl around him then flattening to stroke his length.

After a few minutes of having Thorin in his mouth he noticed Bofur fidgeting and groaning impatiently beside him, Bilbo’s hands not being enough. He pulled off Thorin with a little pop, licking his lips and turning a patient grin towards him. “Hush, I didn’t forget about you.”

To prove the point he shifted his weight to lean towards Bofur’s swollen prick, his other hand around Thorin to dutifully stroke him. He licked a long, fat stripe up Bofur’s cock and smiled at the rush of air being punched from the younger man at the action. With Bofur he took a different approach, daring to go faster, knowing the younger man would be impatient. He sucked half of him down in one go, swallowing around him and making Bofur moan aloud. The next bob of Bilbo’s head saw him taking the whole of Bofur into his mouth and then he set up a fast rhythm that had Bofur clutching the headboard in desperation. Bofur’s mouth hung open and he panted, “fuck Bilbo, yes, oh gods please…” a litany of curses and moans. Every one shooting straight to Bilbo’s neglected cock.

He wanted to hear that from Thorin, needed to hear that from Thorin. He pulled off Bofur, licking his head a few times before saying in a groaning voice, “gods that’s sexy, I love hearing the sounds you make.” Hoping that Thorin would understand the subtle nudge, he bent to his task for a few more agonizing seconds, sucking down Bofur’s cock, knowing he was close, before pulling off again to take Thorin in his mouth again, his hand taking up on Bofur where his mouth left off.

Just like he hoped, this time when he swallowed Thorin down the man moaned a little louder than he had before. Encouraged, Bilbo hummed around the cock in his mouth rewardingly as he worked Thorin faster than he had before but not as fast as he had Bofur. He kept up a steady rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue lave over him.

Bilbo alternated between them for a few more minutes, keeping them right on the edge. Eventually their hands clutched at Bilbo’s shoulders as they approached the finish line. Knowing how close they were he suddenly became desperate to be touched, to be filled and stretched. He needed it like oxygen, so badly that it would embarrassing if his brain wasn’t fogged with desire.

He pulled off Bofur and said to them, “I would really like for one of you to take me tonight.”

Thorin looked ready to swallow his tongue at the prospect, clearly not ready for such a step. Bofur, however, was quick to accept. “Oh Bilbo, yes,” he said, dragging Bilbo’s face up from their hips to kiss him.

When they parted Thorin still looked as though a wire short circuited in his brain. Bilbo smiled tenderly at him and kissed him thoroughly. “Don’t worry yourself,” Bilbo assured, “I can very well multitask and you will not be left wanting.” He cupped his face, carding fingers through the thick hair at the base of Thorin’s skull. When he pulled away again, “is this okay with you?” Thorin said no words, just nodded. “Excellent. Do you have lube?” Nodding again in silence Thorin gestured to the drawer he had pulled the condoms from. He leaned over to procure the requested slick from the drawer and then Bilbo said, “shall I do the honors? Would you like to watch?”

A deep groan of wanting rose from Thorin, seemingly still without words. He grunted, gritting his teeth as he nodded while Bofur said, “please.” Bilbo nodded once in determination, saying, “such gentlemen. All polite asking,” before lying on his back pointed towards the foot of the bed. He scooted down so that both men could see what he was about to do before bending his knees and bracing his feet firmly on the mattress, legs spread beautifully. He clicked the bottle of lube open, coating his fingers well. Bringing his hand down towards the cleft of his buttocks he paused above his cock. Unable to resist a few quick tugs at his amazingly still hard, sheathed and neglected cock, he wrapped his fingers around it. He sighed in relief immediately at the easy glide of his hand as he stroked himself for the viewing pleasure of two men. Remembering anew of his audience he felt his cheeks grow warm. _Mad Baggins…._

After deciding a dozen strokes was more than enough and that he desperately wanted to be stuffed with a cock at both ends, he slicked his fingers again and pressed a finger without hesitation to his puckered hole.

He started by just rubbing around the ring of muscle, coaxing it to loosen before he slipped a finger slowly inside himself. He moaned in pleasure and heard it accompanied by two other moans of wanting. His head lolled back against the mattress. as he let the beginning waves of that unconquerable need built up inside him. He worked the finger inside himself until he could feel the muscles inside loosen and relax. He worked a second finger inside and then after a minute a third. By the time a third finger was added Thorin had reached out to cup his knee, holding his leg out and open for better viewing as Bilbo fucked himself on his hand. He could feel Bofur’s hand gliding up and down his other thigh in anticipation.

Finally he felt ready enough to take Bofur’s length and he pulled his fingers from his hole, letting them ghost up over his balls and his aching cock before pushing himself up from the bed. Nearly boneless and vibrating from desire he said, “Bofur, behind me.”

Bofur nodded in agreement and all three men scrambled to reposition themselves where Bilbo wanted them. Thorin remained against the headboard but in the center of the bed with Bilbo between his legs and Bofur behind him. Once everything was to Bilbo’s liking his said, “I have wanted to be stuffed with your two cocks for weeks now.” He leaned down to give Thorin’s cock a swift lick, feeling it twitch against his tongue. “You can’t know how much I’ve wanted this, ah-”

He cried out in surprise when he felt Bofur’s probing fingers enter him, searching for his prostate. “You talk too much,” Bofur chided goodnaturedly. Finding his target, Bofur stroked over the little bundle of nerves, pulling gasping moans from Bilbo. “Would you like me now, Bilbo?”

“Oh gods yes,” Bilbo moaned.

He heard the sounds of the lube bottle being clicked open and Bofur slicking himself and then suddenly he felt Bofur pressing against his loosened entrance. Despite his obvious enthusiasm, Bofur was easy on him at first. He worked himself inside by inches and Bilbo felt each and every one of them. Bilbo clutched at Thorin’s thighs for stability as Bofur steadily worked himself inside him. Only when Bofur was fully seated inside him did he pant to Thorin, “you’re turn.”

With no other warning, Bilbo dipped his head to take Thorin to the root. Thorin’s gasp turned groan made Bilbo moan around him. He was well and truly full, so full he could burst. He shifted his hips beneath Bofur’s still ones in a silent plea to get on with it, whining when the head of Bofur’s cock brushed against his prostate.

Then Bofur was moving, pulling out slowly and then slamming home quickly while Bilbo moved his head in concert around Thorin. Each time Bofur pulled out Bilbo bobbed his head down on Thorin so that when he pulled his head up he could feel Bofur slam into him. He keened in pleasure as he was filled again and again, eyes tearing from the onslaught but unwilling to end it. Thorin’s hands appeared in his hair to tug at the strands, nails scratching the back of his neck. For several minutes the only sounds to be had were the sloppy sounds of Bilbo’s sucking, the groaning of three men and the slap of flesh as Bofur pounded into Bilbo.

As he neared his orgasm, nearly untouched this whole time, his rhythm faltered and he choked around Thorin as Bofur pushed into him roughly. Bilbo quickly pulled off Thorin and coughed, sucking air into his lungs. Bofur stopped, feeling him cough more than hearing him. “Shit, you okay?”

“Fine, fine,” he assured.

He lowered his head to take Thorin in his mouth again when Thorin’s fingers tipped up his chin, making him look into Thorin’s eyes. “Wait a moment,” he said gently. Then he shifted so that he was cradling Bilbo’s body beneath him, knees drawn up to bracket him, arms curled around Bilbo’s back. He kissed him deeply and said, “let Bofur have his first.”

There was a flicker of emotion that Bilbo couldn’t quite identify; jealousy, affection, hurt and lust all rolled into one. He knew then that Thorin wanted to be where Bofur stood but for whatever reason was unwilling to do so. Instead of voicing this Bilbo nodded and kissed him in return hard, a silent thanks for letting Bofur finish despite his feelings, before saying, “Bofur, move.”

After that, Bofur moved fast, knowing that Bilbo could not handle much more, over sensitive as he was. Each thrust into Bilbo sent his body moving against Thorin’s, the friction between them delicious. Bilbo rolled his hips with each thrust, now pushing into Bofur as he chased his own orgasm. A handful of thrusts later and Bofur was groaning above them, digging his hands into Bilbo’s hips as he pulsed inside him. Bofur slumped slightly as the boneless, post orgasmic feeling settled over him. He caught himself on his hands before he crushed Bilbo between him and Thorin, for which Bilbo was grateful.

Bofur pulled out gently, Bilbo wincing and at once feeling the loss. He whined into Thorin’s mouth with want as he kissed him, still desperate for the orgasm that had been just nearly there for what seemed like ages. He rutted against Thorin, seeking more friction. Bofur released him from the cage that their bodies had become by forcing himself to sit up and move to the edge of the bed. Once free to move Thorin said, “let me,” in a soft whisper. Not fully knowing what Thorin wanted to do but too blissed out to care, he nodded and let Thorin take control.

He rolled them over so that, for the first time that evening, Bilbo was pressed between the mattress and another body. He said in a hurried voice, “Bofur, the lube?” Thinking Thorin meant to have his now sensitive, well used hole Bilbo grit his teeth and raised his knees to give Thorin better access. But then Thorin lowered himself onto Bilbo and wrapped his large hand around both of them, ripping the breath from them both.

Bilbo could feel Thorin’s breath pass over his cheek as he exhaled with a satisfied moan. Bilbo arched up around the feeling of Thorin wrapped around him, unable to do more at that point than clutch at Thorin’s shoulder and enjoy the ride as Thorin brought them closer to the brink. Bilbo found himself crying out louder than he had before, seconds away from orgasm. Just then Thorin gasped, “oh Bilbo,” before sealing his mouth over Bilbo’s in a bruising kiss. He bent his head to Bilbo’s ear, making his whole body tingle anew and whispered, “come on, Bilbo. Come for me.”

And that was the last straw. The last stimulant Bilbo needed to arch off the bed into Thorin’s hand, crying out his pleasure as he came. Seconds later, Thorin joined him in his ecstasy. Bilbo filled the condom he was wrapped in, pulsing in Thorin’s hand as he bucked. Finally, after an eternity, his collapsed onto the bed breathing hard and shaking. Thorin was perched above him, bracing himself on his arms, hovering a hairsbreadth above him so as not to crush him.

But Bilbo needed the grounding presence of weight and so he gently pulled Thorin the last necessary bit so that he was lying fully over him, just as exhausted with the marathon they had just run. After a minute he nudged Thorin to the side and beckoned to Bofur to join him on his empty side for a cuddle.

Once he had gotten his breath back he chuckled, exhausted and said. “Now that,” he emphasized, “I believe that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done.”


	7. Midnight Revelations and the Morning After

Bofur felt extraordinary. He felt high and giddy. He had just engaged in some of the best sex he could remember, with a co-worker and good friend no less, and he couldn’t wipe his stupid grin off his face. When Bilbo beckoned him to cuddle next to him he did so willingly, navigating his way back to the head of the bed and curling one arm around Bilbo’s middle with the other tucked between his body and the mattress. Thorin’s arm was there across Bilbo’s belly too, wrapped just as tight. They both snuggled into Bilbo’s neck, breathing hard. Bilbo had an arm under each of them and Bofur was hard pressed to find a reason to move.

Snuffling blissfully into Bilbo’s neck, he kissed it softly and said, “that was quite satisfactory.”

Bilbo hummed in contentment, agreeing.

Thorin said nothing.

Bofur peeked his eyes open to see Thorin looking down at Bilbo, who was still lying with his eyes closed and coming down from his no doubt amazing orgasm. Thorin looked wrung out, tired. Not the ecstatic post-coital high he expected. It became shockingly clear then that Thorin had real feelings for Bilbo. Bofur had known that Thorin had a serious crush on the adorable florist but since he had not come to Bofur to tell him of his feelings Bofur assumed that Thorin was okay with sharing for the time being. He thought Thorin would either eventually grow a pair and stake a proper claim on Bilbo or he would wait for Bilbo to choose one of them. He had been perfectly content to tease Thorin about his feelings and to goad him about their game with Bilbo.

He should have known better. He knew Thorin well enough that he would never see this as an nothing less than serious. Thorin didn’t do that. Bofur saw Thorin look at Bilbo with a mixture of despair and affection and he knew he had been an idiot to let this go on as long as he did. He all at once felt awful for hurting his friend and dragging out his misery. He needed to back out now. Truthfully, he liked Bilbo an awful lot but he loved Thorin like a brother and he knew when it was time to bow out. He would make the decision for Bilbo and make way for Thorin.

But now was not the time. He felt Bilbo shift beneath them and say sleepily, “m’tired.”

“You’re welcome to sleep here,” Thorin said softly, caressing Bilbo’s cheek.

“M’gross. We’re sticky.” He turned his head to nuzzle his nose against Thorin’s and Bofur felt guilty on intruding in on such a tender moment.

“I’ll get us a wash cloth,” he said quietly. Thorin nodded and hummed his understanding, eyes still on Bilbo’s blissed out face.

Rather than dressing in his own clothes, complicated and inconvenient as his costume had been, he stole Bilbo’s robe for the quick trip to the bathroom. The small trip down the hall told him that the party was over and the house was quiet. They had been at their activities longer than he thought. In the bathroom closet he found two washcloths, using one on himself and taking care of his own soiled condom before wetting the other to bring back to Bilbo and Thorin.

He opened the door quietly and saw that Bilbo had fallen asleep while he was gone. Thorin still stroked his hair, petting him lightly and staring down at him. He handed the washcloth to him and let Thorin take care of Bilbo and then himself, tossing their condoms into a bedside wastebasket. Once they were sufficiently cleaned up he dropped the cloth on the floor and returned to Bilbo’s side, sighing softly.

Bofur cleared his throat and called for Thorin’s attention. “Thorin?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I talk to you?”

Thorin turned his tired face to him and said, “now?”

Bofur nodded, “please?”

Sighing, not wanting to leave Bilbo in an unfamiliar room alone for long he rose and rummaged in his drawers for a pair of pajama pants, sliding them on before following Bofur out into the hallway. Bofur lead them downstairs and into the kitchen, helping himself to the tray of leftover cookies.

Thorin sat down on a stool heavily and said, “speak your mind, Bofur.”

Bofur munched on the cookie in his mouth, swallowing before doing what he should have done weeks ago. “I’m standing down, Thorin.”

Thorin looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “Standing down from what?”

“From Bilbo.” He looked at him and saw Thorin’s face grow open, mouth parted. “I’m not blind, Thorin. I saw how you were looking at him just now.” He took another bite of cookie and said, “you love him. Or, at the very least, you’re falling in love with him and it’s not right for me to stand in the way of that.”

“But,” Thorin countered, “but what if he loves you?”

Bofur snorted in amusement. “He doesn’t,” he said confidently. “We just had fun, Thorin. I like him too but I can see that he means a lot to you. You haven’t been this way with anyone in a very long time, Thorin. This is something special and I would be a complete ass if I stood in the way of that any further.”

“You’re sure,” Thorin asked unsure that Bofur really meant it.

Bofur nodded and said, “I’m sure. If he wakes up tomorrow and I’m wrong, well,” he shrugged, “then I’m a lucky man.” He looked pointedly at Thorin and continued, “but I don’t think I am.” He put a hesitant hand on Thorin’s shoulder and said sincerely, “I never meant to hurt you Thorin. And I see that I have with my selfishness. I knew you liked him first and I stubbornly pushed you into this. And then I suggested taking him upstairs, the both of us, to enjoy him together.”

“It’s what he wanted,” Thorin said softly.

“But not what you wanted. Not fully,” Bofur said needlessly.

Thorin huffed, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy myself at all,” he confessed. “He has a way about him that makes me feel,” he made a intelligible gesture in front of him, lost for words, “I can’t describe exactly. I never imagined doing what we just did but it was exciting and I enjoyed it.” But then his small smile left and he said, “then I watched as you,” Thorin hesitated over the word, “fucked him and knew that I wanted to be where you stood. I want him to myself.” He looked at Bofur and added with a drawn sigh, “you were right. I’m falling in love with him. How could I deny him anything?”

Bofur pressed his forehead to Thorin’s. “You need not worry about sharing him anymore. With me at least.” He decided then that he would be gone in the morning so that Thorin and Bilbo could spend the rest of the night together. “Just do me one favor?”

“Anything, friend.”

“Let me tell him myself. I don’t want him to think I’m some coward who runs out on him in the middle of the night. He deserves to hear it from me.”

Thorin nodded and said, “that I can do.”

“Good.” He pushed himself up from the table and said, “I’ll swap out this,” he gestured to the borrowed bathrobe, “and change back into my clothes and head home.”

“You sure you can drive?”

“Aye,” Bofur said, reassured in his friend’s concern. “I’ll be alright. Home is not far.”

“Alright,” Thorin said. He rose then, too, and pulled Bofur into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Bofur.”

Bofur was touched at the affection and snorted. “Yeah, yeah, you big ol’ sap. Get off me,” he shoved gently, goodnaturedly, and went upstairs to collect his clothes.

Thorin followed him and when they entered the room they saw that Bilbo had curled on his side, facing away from the door. His lovely behind was uncovered, neither one of them having thought to cover him before they left and he had obviously been too worn out to shift under the sheets.

While he hunted for his clothes Thorin crossed the room to shift the covers from beneath Bilbo’s still form to pull up and over his body. He stirred little, out cold from the drinking and his recent orgasm. Bofur smiled at the scene before him, sleeping Bilbo with Thorin sitting on the edge of the bed and taking up his previous attentions and petting Bilbo’s hair.

Once dressed he walked over to see Bilbo’s sleeping face. He bent his head to drop a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead and he whispered to him, “Thorin’s a decidedly lucky man.”

“That I am,” Thorin agreed.

Bofur straightened and nodded in parting. “I’ll be off then.”

Thorin nodded in reply and said, “drive safe.”

“Will do.”

With nothing more to be said or done Bofur took his cape and mask in hand and left the bedroom behind. He regretted nothing except, perhaps, not making way for Thorin sooner. Ending things with Bilbo felt right, if a little sad. Not looking back he got into his car and drove home.

 

~*~

 

Thorin was still reeling from Bofur’s decision when Bilbo stirred in his sleep. Thorin had curled around the smaller man once Bofur had left, wanting to be as close as possible now that he dared to hope that Bilbo could be falling for him too. He had not meant to be jealous, had not meant to feel hurt at Bilbo’s obvious enjoyment of Bofur. But seeing him being taken by his friend in front of him had made him realize anew that he wanted nothing more than Bilbo to himself.

He knew Bilbo had seen it, his hurt. Bilbo had asked repeatedly if Thorin was okay, still on board with the evening’s activities. All he had to do was say “stop” and it would be over. He need not have witnessed it. But then he would not have had the amazing experience he had tonight. He would not have experienced Bilbo’s cleverness in bed, somehow knowing how to please both him and Bofur at the same time. And it was fun for a time. Navigating Bilbo’s body with his own hands while Bofur did the same, hearing the overwhelmed gasps being pulled from him. Feeling Bilbo’s body jerk and heave, uncertain which way to move with the constant attention. Being pressed so close to Bofur while Bilbo swallowed them both down. It was so intimate and he had enjoyed it.

But watching Bofur fuck Bilbo was too much. And he saw how much Bilbo wanted it. _Would he beg for me like that_ , he had thought to himself while watching Bofur take Bilbo before him. But he couldn’t deny Bilbo anything and he knew he was lost on him. He wanted to see Bilbo happy. If playing out Bilbo’s fantasy would make him happy then he would do it.

When Bilbo stirred, shifting against him as he slowly woke, it pulled him from his thoughts.

“You know,” Bilbo said with a yawn, ‘it’s terribly rude to stare.”

Thorin smiled and kissed his cheek. “Can’t help it. You make a lovely view.”

Bilbo stretched his arms out in front of him, arching his back, before turning into Thorin to rest his head against his chest. Yawning again he asked, “where’s Bofur?”

Thorin’s heart clenched in his chest. “Bofur decided to go home.”

“Hmph,” Bilbo sniffed delicately. “How rude. Didn’t even say goodbye. Kids these days.”

Thorin laughed quietly at that. “You were asleep. He doesn’t live far. He didn’t want to disturb your rest.”

Bilbo snuggled impossibly closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Thorin. “Smart man.” He peeked an eye open briefly and said, “think you can sleep?”

Thorin hummed affirmatively. “I think I can.”

“Goodnight, then.”

Thorin pressed a kiss to the riot of curls atop Bilbo’s head and whispered back, “goodnight, Bilbo.”

 

~*~

 

When Bilbo next awoke he found himself still wrapped around Thorin’s torso, mouth open and drooling slightly. He rubbed his face, groaning in embarrassment, wiping the moisture from his chin. His movements woke Thorin and he ducked his blushing face into Thorin’s neck to hide his embarrassment.

“Morning,” Thorin rasped groggily.

“Morning,” he said, his voice muffled in Thorin’s neck. “Sleep well?”

Thorin’s arms wrapped tighter around him as he dropped a kiss to Bilbo’s head. “Very. You?”

Bilbo nodded. “I did.” He sighed happily and trailed lazy kisses along Thorin’s neck. Thorin began to shift beneath him and he began to trail fingers along Bilbo’s still naked back. Bilbo just then noticed that at some point Thorin had thrown pajamas on and so he asked, “when did you put clothes on?”

Thorin, eyes still closed, replied, “while you were sleeping?”

“Why,” Bilbo asked moving lips up to Thorin’s jaw, kissing lightly. “Much preferred you naked.”

“Bofur wanted to talk,” Thorin said simply.

“Mmhmm,” Bilbo hummed as he reached Thorin’s lips. “About?”

Thorin kissed him, not caring about their morning breath, and said, “later. I want to keep kissing you.”

Not one to argue when he was enjoying himself, Bilbo did just that. They kissed lazily and without agenda, happy to just lay in each other’s arms and enjoy the closeness. Just as their kisses were turning more passionate and their lower parts were stirring in interest Bilbo’s stomach let out a growl.

Thorin chuckled into Bilbo’s mouth and teased, “hungry?”

“Mmhmm, for several things.”

“How about some bacon? Waffles?”

Bilbo thought about it as he continued to kiss Thorin, both wanting breakfast and to not leave the bed, before his stomach protested his indecision again. He finally said, “throw in coffee and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“As you wish,” Thorin murmured against Bilbo’s lips.

One more quick peck and Thorin was shifting from under him, Bilbo near whining with the loss. But the prospect of food was consolation enough so he too slid out of bed. He bent to grab his pajama pants and jammed his feet into them. When he retrieved his shirt he was met with a wall of Thorin who cupped his cheek and kissed him once more deeply, Bilbo unable to stop his smiling at the tenderness, before saying, “I’ll be downstairs. Join me when you’re ready.”

Bilbo nodded and hummed in reply before tugging on his shirt. Thorin was out the door before his head popped through the hole of his shirt but Bilbo didn’t mind. Not only did he desperately want breakfast but he needed to find the bathroom again and deal with his morning needs. Snatching his bathrobe, socks and shoes from the floor he crept out into the hallway. Not wanting to wake Dís if she was still sleeping, he tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him.

He relieved his bladder and washed his hands, scrubbed his finger over his teeth to get rid of their scummy feeling and rinsed his mouth out with some mouthwash that had been left on the counter. He still felt a little stale from the night before, especially without a shower or deodorant, but he no longer felt absolutely disgusting. He smoothed down his hair a tad with some water from the tap and then, deeming himself presentable enough, he left the bathroom in search of Thorin and food.

When he entered the kitchen the smell of coffee was already starting to fill the kitchen. Thorin was bustling around the kitchen, having already pulled out and started heating a skillet for bacon and was lugging a waffle iron out of a cabinet by the time Bilbo had taken a seat at the counter. “Need any assistance with that?”

“None whatsoever,” Thorin assured. “What kind of host would I be if I made a guest make his own breakfast?”

Bilbo smiled at that. “The kind of host who doesn’t live here and is helping himself to food from his sister’s fridge.”

“You don’t seem so above it yourself, Mister Baggins,” Thorin helpfully pointed out as he checked the heat of the skillet.

“I’m never above breakfast,” Bilbo said proudly.

Thorin grinned at him and Bilbo melted a little inside. Seeing this new, relaxed side of Thorin was intoxicating. He could get used to this. While he watched Thorin whisking together a waffle batter and lay strips of bacon into the hot skillet Bilbo imagined what it would be like if this were _their_ house. If this was their house on a lazy Sunday morning Bilbo was sure he would have muscled his way into the kitchen, insisting that he help with breakfast. After all, he did make a mean pancake. Right then Thorin was wearing a bathrobe of his own and was fully clothed underneath but if this was their home would he forgoe all the layers? He hadn’t realized he was staring all moon-eyed at Thorin while breakfast was prepared until Dís appeared from nowhere and startled him from his musings.

“I see you stuck around last night, Bilbo,” she said coming up behind him.

Bilbo jumped in his seat, knowing he was caught staring. He bit his lip and said, “well, those jello shots packed a punch. Better safe than sorry, right?”

Dís smiled a knowing smile, knowing his staying had nothing to do with inebriation. Instead of commenting she just crossed over to the cabinets and pulled out three mugs. “I hope you’re making enough for Fili and Kili and me too, Thorin.”

“The boys stayed over, then” Thorin said while plucking crispy bacon from the skillet.

“Mmhmm,” Dís hummed, pouring coffee. “It was really quite precious. Just like when they were children. They passed out next to each other on the couch, hats all askew and hair all messed up.”

“Did you happen to get a picture,” Thorin asked, smirking.

“What kind of mother do you take me for?” A moment of silence and she was smirking too, a mirror image of her brother. “Course I did.” She giggled at that and danced around Thorin to grab milk out of the fridge. “Milk in your coffee, Bilbo?”

“Oh, none for me thanks. Bit of sugar, though?”

“Sure thing,” she said, pouring milk in her own cup. Bilbo watched as she spooned a bit of sugar in a mug meant for him and then, without needing to ask, handed Thorin a mug of black coffee. He took it without even looking at her, eyes focused on tending the bacon in the skillet. His ease in his sister’s home was obvious. He had never seen Thorin this at ease and comfortable before and it warmed his heart to him even more.

Dís placed the mug she had prepared on the counter in front of him and Bilbo thanked her before breathing in the rich scent. The warm liquid ran down his throat and he hummed appreciatively. Not much later, Thorin had poured batter into the waffle iron and Bilbo’s stomach growled in anticipation. Dis sat beside him and they drank their coffee and enjoyed light conversation where Bilbo complimented her once more on her cooking skills.

“Taught him,” Dís jerked a thumb over to her brother, “everything he knows. Told him the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and he took to learning quick enough.”

Bilbo laughed and said, “well, you’re not wrong there.” _Though to be honest Thorin had done more than cook to earn his way into my heart_ , he mused silently.

“Is that bacon I smell,” Kili said as he walked in the kitchen.

“Excellent observation skills, Kili,” Thorin said, not turning his back from the stove.

“Uncle’s cooking?” Kili’s face looked so surprised that it was clear to Bilbo that he did not do so often. “Who’s he trying to impress?”

Bilbo choked back laughter and then Kili noticed him, eyes going wide in embarrassment. “Oh, Mister Boggins-”

“Baggins,” Dís and Thorin correct in sync.

“Mister Baggins, I didn’t know you had stayed.”

Bilbo shook his head, still laughing into his coffee. “It’s Bilbo, if you please. I’m not nearly so old that ‘Mister’ should precede my name.”

“There’s still coffee in the pot, love,” Dis said, smoothly pulling the attention away from Bilbo and his staying for breakfast.

“Mmm, thanks mom.” Kili strode past her, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek as he swept by, and filled his own mug. “Milk?”

“In the fridge,” Thorin said, plucking the first waffle out of the iron. “Where’s your brother?”

“Showering. Bastard beat me to it.” He sat on the other side of his mother and took a sip of his coffee.

“Did you leave enough coffee for your brother,” Dís asked reproachfully after seeing that Kili had filled his cup to the brim.

Kili pouted. “He got the hot water first so I get the hot coffee first. Only fair.”

“Kili,” Thorin warned, “make your brother a fresh cup.”

Kili groaned and pushed up from the counter. “Yeees uncle.”

Bilbo watched the domesticity between the Durins with a curious mirth. Thorin had obviously been a father figure for his nephews. It was endearing to Bilbo and he wanted to learn so much more about him and his family. He wished he could have seen him with his nephews when they were boys. He wanted to know how he came to be the father figure instead of their biological father. He wanted to see them on holidays and birthdays and barbecues in summer. His train of thought was interrupted when Thorin dropped a pretty plate of waffles and bacon in front of him.

“Guests first,” Thorin said. When Bilbo opened his mouth to protest him getting the first plate Thorin turned his back to retrieve a crock of butter and bottle of syrup and put them on the counter in front of Bilbo.

“I’m a guest,” Kili pouted.

Dís snorted into her coffee, “nice try.” Kili stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

Thorin smiled softly and said to Kili, “another will be up soon,” and then to Bilbo, “please, eat.”

Bilbo did as instructed. He smeared a little butter over the crispy ridges of the waffle and then poured a generous amount of syrup over it so that several of the crannies in the waffle overflowed. His first bite was delightful; buttery and sugary, crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside. The perfect waffle. He couldn’t contain his groan of appreciation. Thorin chuckled over his waffle iron. “Good?”

“Don’t fish for compliments Thorin,” Bilbo said with a smile. “You know damn well it’s delicious.”

He plucked the second waffle off the iron and passed it to Kili. “Glad to hear it.”

Before long, Fili had joined them in the kitchen, taking Fili’s seat when the younger brother made a beeline for the bathroom to shower. The small group munched gratefully on Thorin’s efforts and were well pleased. Dis commented that she might expect breakfast made every Sunday and Thorin scowled at her, more out of principle than any actual malice, and told her not to get her hopes up. Fili talked about the wedding proceedings and once again thanked Bilbo for his contribution.

Before they knew it it was nearly one in the afternoon and Bilbo realized that he didn’t really want the day to end. He had truly enjoyed his time with the Durins but he was gagging for a shower, hoping to any gods listening that their activities the night before were not too obvious on him. He had checked once and was sure to curl the collar of the bathrobe a bit tighter around his neck but he knew he must smell like stale sex. It was definitely time to go home and wash Halloween away.

When he announced his departure the boys said goodbye and Dís told him very seriously not to be a stranger. Thorin insisted on walking him to his car. Bilbo didn’t mind the company at all. Once they got to Bilbo’s car he fiddled with his keys, trying to keep his stupid smile off his face.

Bilbo finally said, “I really enjoyed myself. Last night and this morning.”

“Me too,” Thorin concurred. Thorin looked at him with such open affection that it made Bilbo’s stomach flip.

Bilbo bit his lip, suddenly feeling shy under Thorin’s gaze. “Call me? Tonight?”

Thorin nodded, “of course.”

“Good.” He stood there, leaning against his car, wanting to kiss him but knowing that if he did it would mean their time that day was over. Thorin seemed to sense Bilbo’s reason for hesitating so, rather than making Bilbo close the space between them, Thorin did it for him.

He crowded Bilbo against his car and bent his head to kiss him tenderly, deeply. Bilbo automatically brought his arms up to wrap around Thorin’s neck, tugging him closer. He could feel Thorin’s arms wrap around his waist, hauling him up onto his toes. By the time they parted they were both shaking and Bilbo could feel the last shreds of his restraint against falling for Thorin leave him.

“See you soon,” Thorin whispered, trailing a finger down Bilbo’s cheek.

“Very soon,” Bilbo assured.

He wanted Thorin. No doubt about it. He would have to tell Bofur soon and that made him feel a twinge of guilt. But then Thorin kissed him once more and all Bilbo could feel was a swelling of happiness in his chest.

He was falling in love.


	8. The Big Three

The winter swept in fast after Halloween. Bofur and Bilbo had met the Monday after Halloween and made the mutual decision that things between them were over. Bilbo explained first that he was sure he was falling for his friend and then Bofur had confessed that he figured out the same was true of Thorin. Bofur assured Bilbo that no hard feelings were had and they hugged and said they would remain friends and truly meant it.

Now that their feelings were clear to each other Bilbo and Thorin made every effort to enjoy each other and only each other. They held off on more intimate acts for a couple weeks, to regain their footing with each other and learn how to be a couple. As it turned out, being a couple to them meant that Thorin stopped by _The Prancing Posey_ every morning with a thermos of coffee from home and often a muffin or scone from the cafe down the street. Being a couple to them meant that Bilbo often cooked their dinner, absolutely insistent that he woo his intended with his “most impressive skill” if he did say so himself.

Thorin had argued his most impressive skill had involved his mouth in the bedroom rather than his hands in the kitchen but made no complaints at the food that was set before him. They shared their nights, splitting them between Bilbo’s home and Thorin’s, and on the nights they couldn’t they spoke over the phone. 

The second time they engaged in anything beyond kissing and groping was the same night they confessed their love for each other. It was so sweet and tender it had them both struck with. It was a week before Thanksgiving that it happened. Bilbo had been discussing his plans for Thanksgiving with Thorin while bustling around his kitchen making dinner.

“Lobelia, awful woman, has invited us yet again to join her and the rest of the family for Thanksgiving at her home.”

“If you dislike your cousin so much then why do you go over to her house for the holidays.”

Bilbo shrugged as he chopped an onion to throw in a soup he was making. “If it were up to me I’d never attend a single function she was hosting. But I have Frodo to think about.” His knife cut through the onion with ease, the chop chop chop sound accompanied Bilbo’s voice. “He should know his family, the good and the bad, and decide for himself who he would like to remain in touch with. Since she hosts a rather large number of family get togethers I have no choice. But the boy is nearly eighteen now and next year he will be free to choose to spend his holidays as he sees fit. Until then,” Bilbo sighed, shrugged and let the sentiment hang.

Thorin had heard of Bilbo’s cousin Lobelia before but had never had the displeasure of meeting her. From what he had been told she was a loud and proud woman who insisted that Bilbo’s home was far too large for just himself and Frodo and that they should have sold his parents’ home ages ago. She often came by trying to weasel her way into the china cabinet to knick the silver and the china and anything else of family value she could get her hands on. She did so under the pretext that “a man certainly cannot have the same attachment nor ability to care for the family china like a woman would”. And on top of it all she still treated Bilbo and Frodo like the lost, young people they were when their parents had died too young. Always pitying them in a condescending way that made Bilbo grind his teeth whenever he had to endure her.

“You should tell her to sod off,” Thorin offered.

Bilbo chuckled, scooping up the chunks of onion in his hands. “Ha! Right. Then she’d be even more of a nuisance than she already is.” He dropped the onions in the pot and swept his hands over an invisible horizon. “Before long she’d have the whole family saying I was mad for yelling at a “well-meaning, frail old woman”. Frail my arse! You know,” he pointed in emphasis, “I don’t think she truly loved my parents or me.” He scowled. “Just my mother’s china and my father’s paintings.” He turned his back on the counter and faced away from Thorin, crossing his arms with an irritated huff.

Without even meaning to Thorin whispered, “I do.”

Bilbo’s back straightened and he whipped around to face Thorin, jaw open. “W-what did you just say?”

Thorin’s eyes were just as wide at his own words, mouth agape. He forced himself to close his mouth and swallow back the emotion bubbling up inside him. He stood and came to stand in front of Bilbo and took his hands in his own, running his thumbs over the smaller knuckles of Bilbo’s hands. “I do. Love you, that is.”

Bilbo nearly had tears in his eyes. “Oh Thorin,” he said softly before rocking up on his toes to kiss Thorin’s lips. “I love you too.”

Their feelings laid bare, the two men stood there hand in hand looking into each other’s eyes until they melted together. Bilbo slid his arms around Thorin’s neck and Thorin gripped Bilbo around his waist and they kissed more deeply. The truth was there for so long, hovering beneath the surface, that once the words were said there was no stopping the tide of emotion and raw _need_ the two men had for each other.

Before long Thorin had slid his hands down over Bilbo’s plump behind and gripped him, raising him onto the counter so that they could press closer. Bilbo chuckled and said in between kisses. “Is that a favorite trick of yours or something?”

“Are you saying you don’t like it?”

“Gods no,” Bilbo panted into his mouth, tugging at the long hair at the base of Thorin’s skull.

“Well then you’ll love this,” Thorin said in the way of warning before he scooped Bilbo up in his arms. Bilbo’s legs wrapped around Thorin’s waist automatically, lips still working over Thorin’s.

When Thorin started moving out of the kitchen Bilbo keened in surprise. “Thorin! There’s a pot on the stove!”

“Sod the pot.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Now wait just one moment you great, lustful brute! Put me down,” he said before emphasising his words with a playful smack on his chest. Thorin did as requested and Bilbo walked over to the stove and flicked the burner off, rendering the stove inactive. He gestured for Thorin to come over to him, “well, as you were then.”

Thorin laughed and picked Bilbo up and carried him off towards the bedroom once more. Once inside Bilbo’s bedroom Thorin laid him gently on the bed, chasing the smaller man’s body with his own to lay atop him. He felt Bilbo’s hands roam over his back, the barest hint of blunted fingernails tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Thorin, in turn, let his right hand card through Bilbo’s curls while his left glided up and down his side, feeling the tiny shivers his movements elicited.

They writhed on the bed, gripping, tugging and kissing until they grew too warm and Bilbo was tugging at the hem of Thorin’s shirt. They undressed each other slowly, starting with their shirts and letting themselves play with the exposed skin. Only when they began to rut restlessly against each other did Thorin run his fingers on the underside of Bilbo’s waistband and ask, “can I?”

“Please,” Bilbo almost sighed.

With a groan of longing Thorin took his time taking off Bilbo’s trousers, forcing his hands to steady themselves. When Bilbo was bare beneath him Thorin took a moment to just stare, drinking in Bilbo’s body. This time it was only for him and Thorin had a rogue possessive wave run through him. He needed to take ownership, needed Bilbo to know how he felt. He couldn’t stop the movement of his head as it moved down to run his nose in the crease of Bilbo’s hips, smelling the spicy musk of the skin there. Bilbo gasped and keened while his nose made it’s way over Bilbo’s hips and when his lips followed, ghosting kisses in it’s wake Bilbo twitched. And then Thorin trailed his tongue down to his inner thigh, utterly ignoring Bilbo’s swollen prick, and clamped down on the tender skin.

/“Fuck, Thorin,” Bilbo whined, a hand tangling in his hair.

Thorin loved hearing Bilbo coming apart beneath him. He needed those sounds like oxygen and so he bent himself to the task of pulling more sounds from Bilbo. He ran the tip of his tongue lightly on the underside of Bilbo’s cock, root to tip, barely even tasting, just to get Bilbo to gasp some more.

He licked him, restraining until Bilbo begged for him to have mercy. Thorin repeated the movement three more times before Bilbo whined, “please, Thorin! I...I want...I need…” he panted, full of desire, already on edge from so little.

Thorin kissed his head and said as calmly as he could, hoping his voice didn’t betray him, “tell me what you need.”

“You know damn well what I want, Thorin,” he said, less forceful than he meant it.

“Tell me,” he insisted. He stopped any movement until Bilbo was forced to look at him. With Bilbo’s eyes on him he kissed Bilbo’s head once more before he added, “all you need do is ask.”

Bilbo bit his lip, biting back a whine before he said, “fuck...your mouth,” he licked his lips, eyes full of desperation before he added, “please!”

Happy to oblige Thorin finally opened his mouth and took Bilbo into his mouth. The rush of breath, the accompanying whine that came after it when Thorin slowly slid Bilbo into his mouth went straight to Thorin’s neglected cock. It twitched in its cloth prison, reminding him loudly that he was still half clothed.

But he pushed all that aside so that he could finally taste Bilbo. As much as he wanted to swallow every inch of Bilbo he knew he ought to ask. He pulled off gently and asked, “do you want a condom?”

Bilbo panted and shook his head. “No, no, please, gods,” he rambled. Knowing that he could finally taste as much of Bilbo as he wanted Thorin dove back in and took him to the root, feeling him his the back of his throat. Bilbo moaned above him and gripped the sheets in his hands. As Thorin pulled up, starting a rhythm, Bilbo’s hips chased his lips with a small thrust into Thorin’s mouth. Thorin’s large hands held Bilbo still as he worked him, swirling his tongue along Bilbo’s length, cheeks hollowing to suck him down.

“Gods, Thorin,” Bilbo whined above him. Thorin let Bilbo slip from his mouth and he kissed around the head.

“Like this?”

Bilbo swallowed, trying to regain his earlier calm, “if you keep that up we’ll never get you out of your trousers.”

“Would you like me out of my trousers,” Thorin asked playfully.

“You know I would, Thorin.”

Thorin absolutely wanted to be out of his trousers too so, with one last, long suck, he sat up to undo his own belt and fly. Bilbo stilled his fingers and did them for him, trailing kisses all along where his fly spread open, kissing the tented fabric that covered Thorin’s cock.

When Thorin hissed at the pleasure Bilbo chuckled. “Stand up and get these off. I think it’s your turn, don’t you agree?”

Thorin nodded his head, standing. “Yes,” he whispered.

Bilbo knelt on the bed while Thorin slipped his trousers and pants off his hips until he stood there naked in front of Bilbo. His eyes roamed all over Thorin making the man blush furiously, his cock twitching at the appreciative gaze. As Bilbo looked with eyes half-lidded he said almost absentmindedly, “I want to taste you.”

Thorin bit his lip and moaned at the thought, snapping Bilbo out of his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly, “if that’s alright with you?”

Thorin nodded emphatically and said, “please?”

Bilbo made him lie on the bed and spread the man’s legs so he could climb between them. He ran his hands up and down the length of Thorin’s thighs, enjoying the view briefly before he bent his head and took Thorin into his mouth with no preamble. This time was very different from their last encounter. Bilbo moved with precision then, too, but this time he did it with a different energy. A need to taste and take everything in slowly. To truly savor not just to tease. He ran his tongue over every inch of Thorin’s cock, sucking, tasting his precome. Bilbo groaned at the taste and began to pick up speed, rocking his hips into the empty air beneath his own hips as he moved over Thorin.

It took all of Thorin’s willpower to choke out, “stop, too close.”

Bilbo pulled off and asked, “where would you like to come, Thorin?” He crawled up his body, straddling just above Thorin’s prick and said, “in my mouth? In my hand? On my stomach?” He kissed him deeply and offered, “inside me?”

The thought of being buried inside Bilbo, to claim him inside and out, was an intoxicating thought. He wanted nothing more than to take Bilbo, feel him writhe and clawing beneath him. But he would defer to Bilbo’s preference. “What would you like, Bilbo?”

Hearing his name being said with such tenderness combined with need decided Bilbo. He had wanted Thorin for weeks and he desperately needed to feel Thorin, any part of Thorin, inside him. “I need to feel you inside me, Thorin,” he whispered above Thorin’s lips. “I need to feel you stretching me with this fantastic cock of yours.”

Thorin groaned, gripping Bilbo’s sides, pressing them together to brush their erections against one another. “Yes, I want you too,” Thorin confessed.

Bilbo leaned over to reach into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Handing it to Thorin he said, “then you may have me.”

In a second Thorin had them flipped so that Bilbo was beneath him. Ever since he had watched Bofur fuck Bilbo he had wanted to be the one to make Bilbo cry out in ecstasy. The one to make Bilbo come over and over again. The one who he begged for. And now that he had permission to do just that Thorin would not waste his good fortune.

The bottle opened with a click and Thorin coated the fingers of his right hand and he bent over Bilbo to catch his lips. He kissed him open while his fingers brushed over his hole. Bilbo’s hips twitched but he forced himself to be still while Thorin began his preparation. Gently, Thorin coaxed the muscles to relax and his finger slid in with small resistance. Bilbo sucked in a breath as Thorin breached him. A minute of gentle pumping and Thorin could add a second finger, stretching him open. Bilbo clutched at him, digging nails in as pleasure assaulted him with Thorin catching all his moans in his mouth.

By the time Bilbo could take three fingers with ease he was rocking up into Thorin’s hand and he was whining with need. “I’m ready Thorin, please,” he pleaded.

“As you wish,”

Thorin replied quietly. He pulled his fingers from Bilbo’s stretched hole and slicked himself up. Forcing himself to go slow, remembering that there were more times to be fast, aggressive, needful but this was not the time. Achingly slow Thorin entered him until he was fully seated and Bilbo’s body vibrated beneath him with need.

“Good,” Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded and nearly sobbed, “move, gods Thorin, move!”

Their lovemaking was slow, occasionally punctuated with a fast or hard thrust. Mostly it was them moving in time, hips moving to meet each other. Thorin’s orgasm snuck up on him and he had to pause or it would all be over. He bent his head to Bilbo’s neck, breathing him in and kissing him with sloppy, open mouthed kisses.

“Do it, Thorin,” Bilbo whispered to him. “You’re close. I want to feel you.”

“And you?”

“After you,” he said, swiveling his hips to stimulate the cock inside him. Thorin sucked in a breath, moaning into Bilbo’s neck. “Come for me.”

With permission, Thorin slammed into him over and over until the heavy, heated feeling in his belly reached it’s peak and broke over him. He came with a shout, shuddering above Bilbo as he filled him, hips stuttering in their movement. Thorin braced himself on his arms so he didn’t crush the smaller man beneath him and he felt Bilbo’s hand snake between them to touch himself. Thorin caught it and stopped the movement.

“Mine,” he growled before pulling out and bending his head to take Bilbo in his mouth again. Bilbo cried out beneath him and Thorin felt Bilbo’s fingers twine in his hair. It spurred him on and he began a ruthless rhythm to pry Bilbo’s orgasm from him.

It wasn’t long before Bilbo was crying out, “oh gods, gonna, I’m gonna-”

Thorin hummed in understanding and that’s all it took for Bilbo to fall over the edge. He came down Thorin’s throat and Thorin swallowed him down greedily. He sucked at Bilbo until he was spent and kissed at his sensitive head before lapping once at Bilbo’s used and leaking hole. Their combined flavor was heady and it caused Thorin’s spent prick to twitch once in interest. But he knew there would be no more of that for the evening and so he crawled back over Bilbo to kiss him thoroughly.

Bilbo didn’t shy away from the taste of them on Thorin’s lips and he kissed Thorin back. They kissed until their breaths slowed and the Thorin finally sank to the mattress next to Bilbo. They clung to each other, shivering in their post orgasmic haze. After several minutes of silence Thorin said, “I really do love you, Bilbo.”

Bilbo opened his eyes and they focused on Thorin. He cupped Thorin’s cheek and said, “I know.” He kissed him once lightly and said, “and I really do love you, too.” Thorin’s chest tightened with emotion. To hide it from Bilbo’s knowing gaze he buried his face in Bilbo’s neck and trying to regulate his breathing.

Another maybe ten minutes rolled by when Bilbo chuckled, “you know, that soup won’t be any good now.”

Thorin huffed and said, “forget the soup.” Bilbo laughed and suggested they get take out instead. Thorin was hard pressed to think of a moment when he was happier.


	9. Christmas and New Year's Among Friends

“I think we should host a New Year’s eve party,” Thranduil told his husband in a bored tone.

Bard had stretched out on their couch with a book while Thranduil worked with his sketchpad. Looking up from the book in his hands Bard said, “oh? And what’s brought this on?”

Thranduil shrugged. “Christmas is coming soon, New Year’s is soon after that. We’ve not spent much time with our new in-laws to be. Perhaps we should...” Thranduil struggled to find an appropriate phrase, “make merry.” “Make merry,”

Bard said skeptically. “With the Durins? What’s this, love? A Christmas miracle.”

Thranduil sniffed and said, “if you’d rather not I won’t force it upon you.”

Bard closed his book and swung his legs off the couch to stride across the room. Once in Thranduil’s personal space he wrapped his arms around his surly husband and said, “if you’d like to have a party for our friends and family why should I say no? I’m merely curious as to why you’re so eager to party with the Durins.”

“They’ve invited us to their family Christmas festivities. Rather, Fili and Sigrid have invited us.”

“Did they?” Thranduil nodded. “I told Sigrid I was hoping for a family affair, just us. She seemed rather put out so I thought we should do something for New Years instead.”

Bard grinned. “You old softy, you want to make our girl happy.”

Thranduil would never admit it to anyone other than Bard and his children, how much affection he held for the small family that had become his own. “Well, she is soon to be married. Won’t be having many more family functions with just us will she? Better enjoy it while it lasts.”

Bard kissed Thranduil’s temple, feeling the man lean into the kiss. “I think that is a very nice idea. You let me know what I need to do to help.”

 

~*~

 

Christmas eve came on swifter than Thorin realized. One morning, a week before Christmas, while he was puttering around the shop while Bilbo was closing up Thorin asked if he would spend Christmas eve with him and his family. Bilbo looked torn, stating that he would love nothing better but he and Frodo had been invited to his horrid cousin’s again for Christmas. Thank the gods for Frodo, though. He heard Thorin and Bilbo talking and said that he would much rather spend Christmas with the Durins instead saying, “I think I’ve had my fill of Aunt Lobelia for one season.” Bilbo was only too happy to oblige the boy in leaving Lobelia to entertain their other relatives while they partook much more enjoyable company.

Christmas eve saw them at Dís’s house with Kili and Fili and Sigrid. There was food and laughter and mulled wine. Dís even pulled out old family photos to embarrass her boys, Thorin included, with Christmases and birthdays past. There were pictures of Dís’s deceased husband and Bilbo learned of his departure from the world. Car accident, drunk driver, classically tragic. When Dís looked as if she were about to cry Thorin just handed her another mug of Irish coffee and said, “you know, if you keep making that face it’ll stick that way.”

She laughed and punched him and called him a prick and just like that the tension and sadness in the air was lifted. The evening eventually devolved into sleepy singing along to carols and giggling at their off-tune voices.

But the evening had to end at some point and it began its decline when Sigrid announced that they should get going. “Thranduil’s making breakfast in the morning. Tilda and Bain will be missing us if we don’t show.”

Dís rose from her chair to hug the young couple and thank them for sharing the night with them. She kissed Sigrid and Fili’s cheeks and told them in a stern voice, “you drive safe, now. Be careful.”

“Of course, mother.” Fili kissed her cheek in return and hugged Kili goodbye. “We’ll call in the morning.”

Not long after the couple left Bilbo reluctantly decided to follow them. “We should probably take our leave as well.”

“So soon,” Thorin said in a quiet voice.

Bilbo chuckled, “it’s nearly midnight, love.” He kissed him lightly on the lips. “Frodo’s near falling asleep,” he pointed to the boy laughing sleepily with Kili as they watched some show on the telly.

Thorin nodded and cupped his cheek, kissing Bilbo sweetly. “Call me in the morning?”

“Count on it,” Bilbo said, smiling.

When they were gone Kili kissed his mother and uncle goodnight and went off in search of his room. Left alone, brother and sister shared their quiet melancholy on the couch. Dís turned off the telly and sighed. “I miss Vili.”

Thorin reached to hold Dis’s hand. “I know you do.”

She closed her eyes against her sadness. “The boys being here all the time helped me so much. Having a piece of him around all the time. Now they’re all grown and having lives of their own.” She smiled bittersweetly. “And my oldest boy is going to be a husband himself.”

“You’ve done well with them,” Thorin assured her. “Vili would be so proud.”

She looked at him with a mixture of sadness, amusement and thoughtfulness. At length she said, “you had much to do with that, you know.” She hugged him close. “You’ve helped so much when I needed you. When the boys needed you.” She pulled back and said, “I’m happy you found Bilbo. You deserve some happiness, someone to take care of you for a change. Don’t you dare let him go.”

Thorin was at a loss for words. When he didn’t reply she went on, “I see how happy he makes you. Let him continue to do so.” She pat his hand and stood to go to bed without another word.

Later, Thorin laid in his bed missing the familiar weight of Bilbo beside him. They had spent the night in each other’s beds, more often than not those days. They had only known each other for three months and had been together officially just under two months. Was it too soon to ache when he missed Bilbo? Was it too soon to know he had for his One? His soulmate? He was surer than anything ever before that he had found his future in Bilbo’s hands, his smile, his bed.

He was sure Bilbo felt the same.

But planning a full life with someone you’ve known in such a short time was crazy! Normal people didn’t want to move in with, settle down with, marry!, a person they had only known for three months. Thorin’s breath caught in his throat and his heart hammered when he imagined marrying Bilbo. The thought of them sharing a home, an imagined life together had him so giddy that he nearly split his face with a smile.

He knew he might seem silly but he couldn’t deny how he felt. But it was late and he needed sleep. So he pushed those thoughts to the side and closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. In the morning Bilbo would call him and then Dis and Kili and he would share a Christmas breakfast. Later Bilbo and Thorin would celebrate in private and exchange gifts. He fell asleep sure that he’d found his happiness.

It was the best Christmas he had had in years.

 

~*~

 

Fili woke up not long after Sigrid on Christmas morning. He yawned and stretched and curled to lay his head in her lap. She tapped away on her phone while he sleepily nuzzled into her lap. “Merry Christmas, Sig.”

She dropped one hand to his head to ruffle his sleep-mussed hair. “Merry Christmas, Fili.”

They spent a few lazy minutes in bed before they dressed for breakfast and joined the rest of the family in the dining room. Tilda and Bain were already seated with cups of juice and eagerly awaiting Thranduil’s famous quiche. “Morning everyone,” Sigrid said, taking her seat.

“Morning,” Tilda and Bain said together.

“Morning sleepyheads,” Bard said, smiling fondly. “Merry Christmas.”

Thranduil came in from the kitchen carrying a pan full of artfully plated quiche. “Merry Christmas, everyone.” He turned his eye on the two younger children. “Ready for breakfast?” They nodded and Thranduil added. “Good, eat. Then presents.”

“Is Legolas coming home,” Tilda asked.

Thranduil frowned, fleetingly, before replacing his cool demeanor. “No, little one. Legolas won’t be home til after the new year.”

Bard took Thranduil’s hand and squeezed comfortingly. Fili looked on, seeing Thranduil in a new light. He had never seen even a flicker of emotion other than annoyance cross his face before. Seeing him show genuine emotion gave him hope that having Thranduil for an in-law wouldn’t be as trying as he had previously thought.

Then Bard smoothly changed the subject, “Legolas would wish he were here, though, when he finds out that his father has outdone himself once again.” He gestured to the food laid in front of them; quiche, sausage, fruit, hash browns, and fresh baked croissants. “Dig in everyone.”

They all ate and chatted and had a pleasant morning. When everyone was full Bain asked excitedly, “presents now?”

Thranduil and Bard shared a mock-serious look. “Hmm….oh, alright,” Thranduil said, standing. “Present time, it is.” He held out a hand for Bard to take and he helped him from his chair. “Go find your gifts,” he said with a dismissive gesture. Without another word the youngest two were off in a flash.

Bard grinned at his children’s excitement and turned his grin onto his husband. “Thank you, darling.” He kissed Thranduil’s cheek. “It was a lovely breakfast.”

“I agree,” Thranduil replied confidently. Though his eyes held a small hint of sadness. “You go on, I need to make a phone call.”

“Sure thing,” Bard said. He watched Thranduil pull out his phone and retreat to the kitchen. He turned to Fili and Sigrid and pointed a thumb towards the kitchen. “Calling Legolas. He’s still out traveling. Think he’s Patagonia this month.” He directed a concerned look towards the kitchen before saying, “come join us in the living room when you’re ready, kids.”

Then he too was gone and it was Fili and Sigrid left in the dining room alone. “He misses his son a lot,” Sigrid said quietly.

Fili nodded. “I understand. Didn’t think he was so...soft.” He smiled at his fiance. “I think I enjoy this new side of him.”

Sigrid smiled a genuine smile at him and kissed him sweetly. “I’ve always known it was there. I’m glad you get to see it too.”

Fili turned her towards the living room and wrapped his arms around her waist, herding her to join the rest of her family. “Come on, didn’t you hear your siblings? Present time!” Giggling, they walked into the living room to get a start on the day’s main event.

Thranduil joined them not long after and seemed to be in a much better mood. Fili couldn’t wait to tell his uncle that there was something to like about Thranduil after all.

 

~*~

 

A couple days after Christmas and Kili tried to concentrating on hitting his target. He pulled his bowstring taut, fingers gently pressed to his mouth to steady himself and anchor his aim. He breathed out and let the arrow go. He watched it fly and it landed just left of dead center and Kili sighed deeply.

Usually hitting a target dead on at thirty meters was a cakewalk. But she was here. The object of his silent affection, Tauriel Sylvan, was just two lanes over, breaking in a new, stunning traditional bow and looking absolutely breathtaking. He looked over and watched her movements as she raised her bow, pulled the line and released. Her arrow sailed to the target and he could hear the _thwunk_ of the arrow hitting it dead center. She smiled brightly and fist pumped the air whispering, “yes!”

He desperately wanted to take her out on a date. Wanted to be the one to put that smile on her face. He wanted to craft her a new bow and a hundred quivers of arrows. He wanted to dance with her at his brother’s wedding and feed her cake. He wanted to see if her kisses were as sweet as her laugh sounded, if her hair was really as soft as he imagined it would be. He wanted to feel their calloused fingers entwined, roughened from years of archery even with finger guards.

He spoke to himself, pumping himself up to ask her out. _You can do this, Kili. She already knows you exist and she’s laughed at your jokes before. Be confident! Girls love confidence! Pull yourself together._

He slowly packed up his equipment so that if she rejected him he could make a hasty retreat. But if she said yes, and gods he hoped she would say yes, then maybe they could practice together. He plucked his arrows from the target and stowed them with the rest of his equipment and gathered it in his hands. _It’s now or never_ , he reminded himself. Sucking in one bracing breath he walked off towards her lane.

He stood back as Tauriel knocked her arrow and set her stance up. The arrow released and it sailed straight and true directly above her centered arrow and he saw her smile break out across her face again. Then noticing him standing there she greeted him. “Morning, Kili. Packing it in already?”

He forced himself to not panic at her piercing eyes and put on a big smile of his own, ignoring the hammering of his heart. “Well, that depends on your answer to the question I’m about to ask.”

“Oh?” She smirked at him. “Let’s have it then.” Keeping his voice as light with a touch of hope he came right and said, “I was wondering if you’d help me on my release today.” He grinned widely and added, “and then let me buy you a cup of coffee afterwards?”

Her smile turned shy and she covered her mouth with her hand. “Well, how could I say no to helping a fellow archer?”

Kili couldn’t stop the soaring feeling he felt at hearing her acceptance. He sidled up next to her and pulled out his bow. “Then, by all means, I’ll follow your lead.”

They spent the next hour practicing, walking up and down the range to retrieve arrows from their shared target, and bumping hands and arms together in their closeness. At one point Kili thought he would faint from joy when she came behind him to adjust his stance, insisting that her way would give him a steadier release. Her fingertips brushed his cheek when she adjusted his anchor point and he gasped lightly at her touch. And then he knew he was done for when, just like she said it would, his arrow hit dead center at 80 meters.

After practice they walked to a Starbuck’s that was just a few blocks from the range. He ordered himself a caramel latte and she ordered a peppermint mocha. Luckily it was just after the early morning rush and the place was empty so the prized seats near the fireplace were free. They settled themselves in armchairs across from each other and lay their equipment bags at their feet.

“So how long have you been shooting,” Kili asked her. “You’re awfully good.”

“Ever since I was little. When I was ten I saw Robin Hood, you know, the Disney movie with the foxes. I wanted my own bow the second I saw it and my mum and dad indulged me. My dad and I took lessons and it sort of became our thing.” She frowned and held her cup in front of her face. “But then they both died when I was a teenager and I kept doing it to kind of keep them alive, you know?”

Kili didn’t like to see her frown but he knew exactly what she went through. “You were lucky to have them. My dad died when I was young too, I was four so I don’t remember him all that well. But my mom is still around, thank the gods.”

She looked at him sadly. “Sorry to hear that. It’s never nice to talk about is it?”

Kili shook his head. “I’d much rather hear about where you got your fantastic new bow from. It’s exquisite. I didn’t know you had a traditional bow. It’s gorgeous.”

The smile he loved so much replaced her frown and she happily talked about her solo trip to the country for the holiday. She had bought it as a Christmas gift to herself. “The craftsman was just so talented, really, you should see the wood carvings on his other pieces. Simply beautiful.”

“I would love to know who did it. I also do a fair amount of wood carving, have a business of my own and everything.”

“Do you really,” she said excitedly. “Did you make your bow, too?”

Kili shook his head. “Not this one. This one is store bought. But I did just do a commission for a collector. He wanted traditional runes carved into it, too. I think it was one of my best pieces to be honest.”

“Do you have a picture?” Kili said he did and pulled out his phone and pulled it up to show her. Their fingertips brushed as he passed her the phone and it sent a thrill down his spine. “Goodness, that’s lovely,” she said softly.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling.

They spent the next two hours talking on and on about archery and who their favorite archer was. When Kili said that his favorite archer was Katniss Everdeen she laughed and said that he most certainly cannot choose a fictional character for his favorite. They talked about their jobs and school and when the conversation drifted back towards family Kili mentioned his brother’s impending wedding.

“Oh! So soon,” she said.

“Aye,” Kili said. “And they’re not even nervous! I’ve never seen such love. They’re disgustingly sweet, those two.”

“And on Valentine’s too. So cheesy! But I do think it’s awfully romantic, despite the cliche.”

“That’s what I said!” Kili laughed. His phone buzzed and he saw his brother was calling him. He let the call go to voicemail but said to Tauriel, “speak of the devil.” He bit his lip and said, “I should probably get going.”

Tauriel nodded and said, “of course. See you at the range soon?”

He scooted to the edge of his chair and said, “actually, I was wondering if you’d let me take you on a proper date sometime?”

She blushed and smiled. “I think I would like that, Kili.”

He forced himself to not whoop out loud in happiness. _She’s said yes!_ , he screamed in his head. Instead of making a fool of himself, though, he asked to exchange numbers and said he would call soon to set a date.

Safely outside the Starbucks he jumped and fist pumped the air and let loose an exclamation of triumph. “Whooyea!” He was brimming with happiness and then he looked to the left and saw that he could see Tauriel through the window and she was laughing. She had seen him and he knew he was red as a tomato with embarrassment. He bit his lip and waved a tiny wave goodbye and, receiving one in return, he walked quickly back to his car.

Once inside his car he called Fili back. After two rings he picked up and he said, “hey Kili-”

“She said yes!,” he interrupted.

“Who said yes to what,” Fili asked.

“Tauriel! She’s said yes! We practiced together this morning and then I bought her coffee and we talked for hours and….” he sighed happily. “She said yes to a date.”

“Congratulations, little brother,” Fili said fondly. “Where are you going to take her?”

Kili sat bolt upright in his seat. “Oh my god, I have to plan something!”

Fili laughed at him through the phone’s speakers. “I think I can help. Meet me at the tailors, our suits are in and we need to make sure they fit.”

 

~*~

 

“I cannot believe I’m going to a party at Thranduil’s house,” Thorin grumbled as he smoothed his shirt.

“You’re going to a party at your future in-laws’,” Bilbo reminded him, leaning up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his temple. “He’s not actually that bad.”

“He’s arrogant, uncompromising, prideful,” Thorin listed off.

Bilbo chuckled, “from what I’ve heard from your,” Bilbo counted off on his fingers, “nephews, your sister, your coworkers-”

“Whatever Bofur says is a lie,” Thorin fibbed unconvincingly.

“I hear that you’re just as stubborn and prideful and an all around grump. It seems that the only people you’re genuinely affectionate with are your nephews and me.”

Thorin pouted slightly and grumbled, “I can be nice.”

Bilbo chuckled and said, “then you better start practicing because I will not stick around for any nonsense between you and Thranduil.”

Thorin rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “big blonde jerk”. They drove together to Bard and Thranduil’s house and were greeted at the door by Bard.

“Thorin, Bilbo! What a surprise to see my favorite florist.”

Bilbo snorted, “you mean your only florist. Cheeky.” He took Thorin’s hand and said, “Thorin invited me.”

“Oh?” Bard smiled knowingly and gestured for them to come in. “Let me take your coats.”

They were the last to arrive to the party it seemed. Dís and Fili and Kili had arrived not long before them and Sigrid had gotten there early to help with the setup. Among the guests were Thranduil’s business partner Elrond, Gandalf who was a mutual friend of the Bowmans and the Durins, and scattered other people Thorin didn’t know. Bilbo squeezed his hand and said, “rip the band-aid off, as it were?”

Thorin nodded, “yes, I suppose. Let’s go find our other host.”

They found Thranduil in the dining room ladling out punch for Tilda. He hadn’t seen the two men walk into the room but they heard him tell Tilda, “now you know you have to sit while you drink this.”

“No red on the carpet,” Tilda recited as if she had been told a hundred times.

“Very good,” he handed her the little glass of punch and smoothed the top of her head. His fond smile caught Thorin off guard. He had never seen such an expression from him that wasn’t directed at a piece of jewelry.

Then Thranduil spotted them and his customary stoic face replaced the smile and he greeted them both. “Bilbo,” he said, shaking his hand. “Thorin,” he said, holding out his hand to shake. Thorin clenched his hand at his side, not wanting to take it. Then he felt Bilbo place his hand on his lower back silently reminding him to be nice so he raised his hand to clasp Thranduil’s and shake it briefly.

He cleared his throat and tried to remain civil, remembering the softness Thranduil had shown Bard’s daughter. Clearly, there was something likeable about him after all. Thorin vowed to make an effort. Thorin spoke in response to his name, “thank you for inviting us. We were sorry to miss you at Christmas,” he said not entirely sincerely.

Thranduil gave him a skeptical look. “Yes, well. I thought to extend an olive branch considering we are to be family soon.”

“Yes,” Thorin said evenly. “Seems we are.”

“And since our dear Sigrid and Fili would like to see us getting along I figured a party with ample amounts of social lubrication would suffice,” Thranduil explained.

Thorin nodded. “Seems like the logical thing to do.”

Knowing that Thorin was reaching his limit for not making a smart comment, Bilbo asked Thranduil, “speaking of the happy couple, where have they gotten off to?”

“I believe they are off in the den, tending to the music.”

“Then we should go make our hellos, I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again.”

Thranduil’s face never strayed from its calm smoothness. “I’m sure.”

Bilbo took Thorin’s hand and dragged him off towards the den and told Thorin softly when they were far enough from Thranduil, “well that wasn’t so bad.”

“Did you see him with Tilda?”

“Yes, very sweet. He was much the same with Legolas when he was a little tyke.”

“I’ve never seen him like that,” Thorin confessed.

“Ever since his wife died, poor woman, he’s never been one to be openly affectionate. It still hurts him, losing his wife, but luckily he and Bard have each other.” Bilbo smiled up at Thorin. “They’ve healed each other over the years, I think.”

Thorin could admit he never knew why Bard and Thranduil had gravitated towards each other. Bard was always so quick to smile or offer a witty remark and keep the peace whereas Thranduil preferred to skip all niceties, using flowery prose to subtly insult people. But after Bilbo’s easy explanation it was suddenly clear to see that they both had experienced painful losses in their life and their loss drew them together. To know that Thranduil could experience loss deep enough to hurt, enough to penetrate his mask of coolness was a shock to Thorin. He couldn’t imagine a man like Bard sticking with a man for as many years as he had if Thranduil didn’t have some good side. Perhaps he had just seen it.

Surprisingly Thorin found himself enjoying the party. Thranduil and he managed to remain civil, even going so far as to stand next to each other long enough to have a drink together. Dís snapped a picture of the two scowling men earning the laughing delight of most of the guests. There was music and dancing in the spacious living room and many couples made their way to the dance floor for a dance. Thorin even took Bilbo for a spin, Bilbo blushing and hiding his face in his hands or Thorin’s neck at any given moment. Thranduil and Bard supplied a hefty amount of wine which everyone thoroughly took advantage of. All in all, the party was a success.

When the night was getting deep Bilbo and Thorin decided to head to home and bed. Before leaving they tracked down Bard and Thranduil to say their thanks and say goodbye. Bard hugged them both and Thranduil shook their hands. “It was a pleasure seeing you both,” Bard assured them.

“It was a lovely party,” Bilbo replied. “I’m very happy to have come.”

Thorin said plainly, “we’ll be seeing you at the rehearsal dinner next month, then?”

Thranduil nodded. “Indeed you will. Hard to think, the time has gone by so quickly, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed,” Thorin mimicked. Nodding his head in departure he said, “goodnight then.”

Thorin drove them to Bilbo’s apartment and when they were finally lying in bed together he said, “I can understand him now.”

Bilbo propped himself on his elbow, “Thranduil?” Thorin nodded. “Dís loved Vili like nothing I had ever seen. They were the perfect couple, so plainly in love. But after Vili died my sister thought herself alone. Our parents gone, one brother gone, husband gone, who could blame her.” Thorin closed his eyes and reached out to pull Bilbo close. “She could have turned out the same way if it weren’t for those boys of hers.”

“Or for you,” Bilbo reminded him and kissed his nose.

Thorin huffed, “yes, me too. But no one couple replace his place in her heart. The day he died I thought her happiness had gone with him forever.”

Bilbo kissed him. “But it didn’t. She’s a very strong lady, your sister.”

Thorin chuckled. “You got that right.” He squeezed Bilbo in his arms. “Thank you for coming with me. I still don’t like that big, blonde, jerk but having you there made it easier.”

Bilbo laughed into Thorin’s chest. “Anytime, love.”

After that it wasn’t long before they had drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

~*~

 

Thranduil stood in front of his living room window staring at the clear, quiet street after everyone else had gone. He held the last glass of wine in his hand and he sipped it periodically, barely tasting it, as he thought about the success of the night and of his interaction with Thorin. Or, rather, his viewing of Thorin’s interaction with Bilbo.

He had watched out of the corner of his eyes as Thorin brought Bilbo drinks, as they held hands, when they danced in his living room. The small kisses, the tender looks and the laughter, the pure happiness on Thorin’s face was a stark contrast from what Thranduil had known of him that it threw him off course. He had previously not thought the man had any tenderness, and real love, in his whole being. Even when they had seen each other in professional settings with his nephew in attendance Thorin was short and gruff. But this new side of him gave him something to think on. Made Thorin tolerable to have as an in-law.

Of course Thranduil knew what many thought of him; uncaring, cold, heartless. He was none of those things. He felt as deeply as the depths of the oceans, the vastness of the sky and space, as broadly as the forests. But he learned many years ago that the best way to protect oneself was to appear on the outside as if you were stone, unstoppable, immovable. Perhaps Thorin was the same way.

Bard leaned against the wall next to him and declared the clean up done. “Dishes are in the dishwasher, trash ready to go out in the morning and the food is put away.”

“Thank you, Bard,” Thranduil said, still looking out into the night.

Bard looked at him with curiosity. “Something on your mind, love?”

“Thorin,” Thranduil said truthfully.

“Ah, yes. The insufferable, gruff man who brought with him our florist as a date.” Bard smiled at him and Thranduil felt his gaze drift from the window to husband. “What about him?”

“He looks happy is all.”

“That he does. People in love tend to do that,” Bard said with a smirk.

Thranduil nodded. “You know, I once thought him incapable of expressing anything with the way he treats people. But now I see that is apparently not the case.”

“I think you forget how similar you two are, Thran.” Bard took Thranduil’s now empty glass and set it on their coffee table that had been pushed to the wall to make room for their guests. “You both put on this hard exterior but underneath you feel things just the same.” He kissed Bard’s knuckles. “Some are just more choosey on when they show it than others.”

Thranduil frowned. “Are you saying I’m not affectionate enough?”

Bard laughed, “no that’s not what I’m saying, you sensitive thing.” He tipped his head up to kiss his husband’s lips. “I’m just saying that maybe Thorin feels as though he can show his feelings to the world now.” He cradled Thranduil’s cheek in his hands and said, “you need not show your love for me on any dance floor, any party or anywhere else so long as you show it to me when it counts.” He let his hands fall to collect Thranduil’s hands and tugged him towards the stairs to their bedroom. “And right now I’d like you to show me how much you love me by coming to bed and laying next to me while I snore in your ear.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes. “Charming as ever.” Secretly he loved it, the evidence of Bard’s sleeping, peaceful body lying atop him or next to him, the evidence of his life vibrating into his ears as he fell asleep. “Why did I agree to marry you?”

“Because you couldn’t stop staring at my arse,” Bard said with a smirk.

“Aaand I think the wine has gone to your head.” Thranduil ushered him up the stairs and said, “clearly it is time for you to sleep it off.”

“You know you love it,” Bard said, chuckling as he walked up the stairs. Thranduil watched as he followed him up he thought, _damn him, I really can’t stop staring at his arse_.

It took only ten minutes for the two men to go through their routine of getting ready for bed before they slipped beneath the sheets. Bard held Thranduil close when the blonde put his head on his chest. Thranduil, in the cover of their dark room, pressed small kisses to his bare chest and said softly. “I love you.”

Bard ran his fingers through the silk-fine hair of his head and whispered back, “love you too, Thran.” He kissed the top of his head and settled down to sleep. Before long he was snoring and Thranduil smiled at the proof of life and closed his eyes to chase his own sleep.


	10. The Wedding

Fili looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie and his hair for the hundredth time. He was so nervous for the impending ceremony that he couldn’t stop fidgeting. No nervousness about marrying Sigrid, he had never had doubts about wanting her to be his wife. But there were a great many people out there who were going to watch them walk down the aisle and exchange vows. Was his tie too blue? Was his tux wrinkled? What if he stumbled over his words? What if the rings got lost? What if he tripped over his feet and knocked the candles over? Kili appeared in the mirror beside him and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, brother. You have nothing to worry about.”

Fili exhaled long and evenly. “I know you’re right. Everything’s been taken care of. Everything is on time and the chapel looks beautiful. I just can’t stop fidgeting,” he confessed.

“If you don’t stop tugging on your hair you’ll undo the fantastic braidwork we just did,” Kili reminded him.

“Your mother would be very upset if that happened,” Thorin teased. “Come, sit down for a minute. We don’t have long to wait.”

Fili nodded and sat deeply on the couch in the room they were provided for dressing. _In just an hour I’m going to be a husband_ , he thought. His heart hammered in his chest and his palms began to sweat thinking of the words he would say to Sigrid in front of all their family and friends. He closed his eyes and thought of Sigrid. Her presence in his mind calmed him. He smiled, counting the minutes until he stood at the altar. 

 

~*~

 

“You look stunning,” Dís said, eyes tearing at the sight of her future daughter-in-law.

Sigrid turned her face from the mirror where she was checking the finishing touches on herself. Seeing Dís’s watery smile she pulled her into a hug. “Do I really?”

“A true vision.”

Sigrid bit her lip and smoothed her hands carefully down the lace that covered the front of her dress. “Do you think Fili will like it?”

“Oh Sigrid,” Dís said, cupping her cheek fondly, “how could he not?” She pulled her in for another hug and whispered, “I couldn’t ask for a better daughter-in-law.” Then the music started to play and she straightened, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. “I think that’s our cue. Let’s get you married,” she said with a smile.

Sigrid nodded, smiling in return and said, "yes. I'm ready." She had been ready from the moment they met, the moment he asked. She breathed deeply to still the drumming of her excited heart and recited her vows again in her head. Yes, she was ready. 

 

~*~

 

When the doors of the small chapel opened to reveal Sigrid in her gown, escorted by her father Bard, Fili lost his breath. She was so beautiful that he had to stop himself from immediately moving forward to meet her. He had always been drawn to her like a moth to a flame and he felt that tug stronger than ever before. They only had eyes for each other as she made her way down the aisle and finally, _finally_ , Bard released his hold on her, kissing her cheek before he let her go. Then Fili took her hand in his own and drew her to his side.

The ceremony began with the normal rites, a declaration to the occasion and the officiator talking about love and its importance. Finally he got to the point where they could recite their vows to each other. On the night of their engagement they decided that they wanted to write their own for each other. they agreed that no prewritten words could ever express to each other how they felt better than they could. Even so, they both privately fretted over their vows, writing and rewriting a hundred times before they were satisfied. They buzzed with energy at finally being able to speak their vows to each other.

Fili licked his dry lips and began his vows to Sigrid.

“My lovely Sigrid, you’ve fascinated me and held my heart in your hands from the day we met. I can foresee no other greater happiness than being your husband and everything that that privilege entails. Carrying you when you are weak, holding you in good times and bad, someday, hopefully, a family and sharing all that life has to hold for us. You’ve made me a very happy man by agreeing to share your life with me and I will do my best to continue to earn the gift of love you’ve given me. I love you, for now and forever. This I promise and I swear.” He raised their clasped hands to his lips and kissed them and gave the officiator a look that told him that he was done.

The officiator told the gathered crowd that Sigrid would then speak her vows.

“Fili, my rock, my love. I have never been so happy as I have been with you. You bring joy and light to my life every day and I want to do the same for you for the rest of our lives. Through all the ups and downs in life I want to be your rock, your safe harbor, your muse and your eternal love. I want to share my life with you and I’m honored that you’ve decided to do the same. No matter where life takes us I know we will see it through well to the end as long as we have each other. Forever and ever, I promise to love and cherish you and share all I am with you.” She mirrored the action of Fili, kissing his knuckles, tears of happiness standing in her eyes.

The officiator called for the rings and they proudly slipped them on each other’s fingers. Lastly, he proclaimed them husband and wife. He said happily and boldly to the the wedding party, the crowd gathered and, most importantly, to the couple that Fili could kiss the bride. Fili did so with a broad smile on his face, cupping Sigrid's face in both his hands and kissing her sweetly.

When they pulled apart everyone in the chapel cheered and the couple giggled in happiness. The music started and they led the wedding party out of the chapel. In the receiving line as their guests left the chapel they were congratulated and hugged by many relatives and friends. They were wished well by many tearful relatives and their friends joked about the activities they were sure to engage in later that night, earning laughs and gentle cuffings in return. After the receiving line the photographer pulled them aside to their location that they chose for their pictures. To the couple it seemed to last for ages but finally the photographer deemed their portraits complete and let them and the rest of the party go to enjoy the rest of their evening. 

Later, after they received their guests and pictures were taken the couple had a few minutes alone in their limo as they drove to their reception venue. “How does it feel to be a wife,” Fili asked with a big grin.

“Oh, I don’t know? I’ve been a wife all of two hours now. Right now it feels, tired but elated, hungry and above all,” she leaned in and kissed him lightly, “stupidly in love. How does it feel to be a husband?”

He kissed her back and said, “I think that sounds about right. Stupidly in love for the most part.” They spent the ride kissing and enjoying their few moments of quiet.

 

~*~

 

“I’d like to thank you all for coming to my brother’s incredibly cheesy but highly romantic wedding,” Kili said, earning a few laughs. He raised his glass of champagne high in toasting. “I’ve gotten to watch Sigrid and Fili’s love grow over the last couple years and all I can say is that I wish to one day be sitting where you’re sitting.” He looked over at the newlyweds and held out a hand to point them out, “holding hands and feeding each other ridiculously frou frou food, so stupidly in love that I can’t focus on anything else.” He turned his face back to the ballroom of guests and said in a mock whisper, “including the atrocious music they’ve chosen.” Everyone laughed and Fili snapped his napkin at his brother. “In all seriousness, I couldn’t be happier for my brother and his new wife and the happiness they’ve found for each other.” He gestured to them with his glass and said, “here’s to many, many years of happiness to come. Congratulations.”

The ballroom erupted in cheers and people toasting and Fili and Sigrid kissed to the urging of a few. The best man’s toast over, a friend of Sigrid’s rose to deliver her speech. She spoke of how she couldn’t imagine two people better suited to marriage and everlasting love than the couple and how she wished them nothing but happiness. When the toasts were over the music resumed and everyone turned their attention to the waiters that had arrived carrying out their plates for dinner.

“That was a lovely ceremony don’t you think,” Bilbo said quietly in Thorin’s ear to be heard over the commotion.

“Aye, it was.” Thorin whispered back in Bilbo’s ear, “almost as lovely as your flower arrangements.”

Bilbo blushed. “Well, I had some very good direction to take. And flowers always speak for themselves, don’t they?”

Thorin smiled at him and said, “that they do.”

After the diner was over cake was served and, much to the enjoyment of the guests, the bride and groom managed to get icing on each other’s faces and then on a laughing Kili who’s shocked expression had Fili doubling over in laughter. The cake was delicious as most cakes are and then the dance floor was opened.

Fili and Sigrid had their first dance in full view of their friends and family to the tune of Etta James’s _At Last_. After that the wedding party took up their positions on the dance floor where Kili could be seen with a much taller but beautiful redhead.

As the third dance started Thorin rose from his seat and held his hand out for Bilbo to take. “May I have this dance?”

Bilbo smiled shyly, covering his face with one hand and taking Thorin’s with the other. “You’re a terrible gentleman.”

Thorin led them onto the polished wood of the floor and neatly pulled Bilbo close. “I am the perfect gentleman,” he insisted.

“There was nothing gentlemanly about last ni-”

Thorin clapped a hand over Bilbo’s mouth and he could feel the smaller man laughing under his hand. Then, after removing his hand he leaned down and said, “I was a perfect gentleman. I let you come first.”

Bilbo squeaked at his words and blushed furiously, “oh gods,” he whispered. They danced that dance and the next three before leaving the floor in search of a drink. At the bar they ran into Bard and Thranduil. Gentle conversation was exchanged between Bard and Bilbo while their respective partners looked on in polite silence.

Once their drinks were made Bilbo led his partner away and said, “well done, keeping your mouth to yourself. No snide comments from either of you.”

Thorin frowned and took a sip of his drink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m always nice.” Bilbo chuckled.

“Sure you are. I believe you,” he said with a wink.

The night rolled on and many more drinks and dances were had. Fili and Sigrid left the party just before midnight, waved off by their guests as they climbed into their limo. They would spend the next week on their honeymoon in Paris, seeing the sites and finding their footing in marriage. After the newlyweds left the party died down and people left in small groups.

Bilbo and Thorin left together and drove back to Thorin’s house to retire for the evening. As they lay in bed, settling down for sleep Thorin felt the need to speak. “Bilbo?”

“Yes, love?”

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s jaw. “I love you,” he said softly.

“And I you, Thorin. Immeasurably.” Thorin kissed his lips lightly.

Thorin swallowed thickly, overcome with emotion. “I’m glad that life led me to you.” He didn’t often speak poetically but tonight had made a poet of him. “You are my happiness, Bilbo.”

Bilbo bit his lip before kissing Thorin deeply and said, “you’re an incurable sap and I love you with all my heart.” He pressed their foreheads together. “You are my happiness as well, Thorin.”

Thorin smiled, happy and secure in the knowledge of their mutual love.

They had found their happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed everything! It was a pleasure writing this and any feedback is welcome. Once again, Merry Christmas stargazercas


End file.
